


Buffy Summers and the Sex Demon

by dbud



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: Sunnydale is under the curse of a newly summoned demon. Will the Slayer be able to break the spell before the entire town fucks itself to death or will she succumb to the carnal pleasures of the Sex Demon?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Buffy Summers and the Sex Demon – Part 1**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers – The Vampire Slayer

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers – Buffy’s Sister

Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers – Buffy’s mom

Codes: MF, Mf, Cons, NC, & MC

**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don’t read if you don’t want to.**

**Summary**: Sunnydale is under the curse of a newly summoned demon. Will the Slayer be able to break the spell before the entire town fucks itself to death or will she succumb to the carnal pleasures of the Sex Demon?

Buffy Summers checked her self out in the full-length mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She pursed her lips and applied another coat of high gloss pink lipstick to them. Dabbing them, she puckered her lips in an exaggerated motion. Smiling to herself she spun and looked her body up and down in the mirror.

The skirt she was wearing was ultra-short, barely covering her panties, a yellow thong, and revealing the cups of her ass cheeks in the back as she spun. In fact, she had not worn this particular skirt since school. She had graduated high school last year, but the skirt she had on was from middle school. As such, it was small even for a petite girl like Buffy.

Buffy also had on a push-up corset, black with lace ties up the front. It was so tight that even her small B cup tits looked like C’s in it. She also had on spike heel leather boots that came up to just below her knee. She had found the corset and boots in the back of her closet. It had been part of a Halloween costume from a few years back. In fact this was the fourth clothing change she had gone through until she had been satisfied with her outfit and had found the right amount of slutiness.

Looking her self over one last time, “Something’s still not right.” Then it hit her, smiling broadly, Buffy lifted her skirt and slipped thumbs under the straps of her thong and then pushed it down her legs and off, kicking it across the room with a snapping motion of her foot. As she did, she couldn’t resist rubbing her fingers between her legs, feeling the smooth hairless folds of her pussy.

“Oooooo,” she purred and began to rub harder. After a few seconds, she jerked her hand out from under her skirt, “No! I don’t have time for this. I’m gonna be late as it is.” With resignation, she walked out of her bedroom and into the hall. As she passed Dawn’s room, she pounded on her bedroom door, “Come one Dawnie. We’re gonna be late. Hurry up.”

From the other side of the door, Buffy heard Dawn yell back, “Okay, I uh, oh god, I’ll be, ohhhhhh, right out. Gimme a minute. OH GOD YES!”

Buffy rolled her eyes and pounded on the door again, “I know what you’re doing. Zip it up. We’ve got to go.”

Dawn screamed from the other side, “I said give me a minute. I’ll be right there. JESUS!”

Buffy shook her head in disgust and headed downstairs. Dropping her purse on the sofa, Buffy headed into the kitchen. She knew Dawn would be a few minutes, so she might as well get some breakfast. Buffy stepped up to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Turning as she blew on the dark bitter liquid to cool it, she looked at her mother, Joyce Summers who was already up and in the kitchen as well.

“Hey Mom,” Buffy said with a smirk in her voice, “Whatcha doin?”

Joyce was on her knees on the tile floor of the kitchen. She was wearing a bathrobe, but it was untied and open revealing her shoulders and bare breasts, which were bouncing as Joyce continued her efforts when Buffy walked in without even pausing or looking up.

Also in the kitchen was a young man, maybe 16 years old. Buffy recognized him as their paperboy. His name was Kyle she thought. He was leaning against the counter and his head was tossed back. He was gripping the counter so tight that his knuckles were white from the pressure. From the look on his face, it was obvious he was in the throes of something he was greatly enjoying.

The young man’s pants and underwear were around his ankles and Joyce had her lips wrapped around his cock. She had both hands on his buttocks and was pulling his hips towards her as she worked his cock with her tongue and drove it in and out of her mouth.

In response to Buffy’s question, Joyce stopped giving the young man a blowjob and turned her head to look at her oldest daughter, “What’s it look like I’m doing? I’m tipping the paperboy.”

As she spoke to Buffy, Joyce grabbed the boy’s cock in her hand and began stroking it up and down the shaft, obviously working his sex organ hard, twisting with her hand. The expression on his face tightened as she began grinding his cock with an iron fist. She also wiped a mixture of cum and drool from her chin with her free hand.

“I asked your sister to do it, but I swear she is always ignoring her chores. I have half a mind to ground her.” Looking up, at the paperboy, “Turn around dear,” she told him.

He quickly complied and Buffy chuckled as he nearly tripped and fell as his feet could barely move with his jeans wrapped around them. He faced the counter and put his hands on the edge and stepping back he bent over at the waist. Buffy watched as Joyce grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them. With an intense look she drove her face into his ass crack forcing her tongue deep into his asshole.

“OH GOD!” he cried out as he felt him self penetrated by the older woman’s tongue. “D-don’t stop, PLEASE DON’T STOP!” He begged and she slapped his ass cheek hard and began grinding her face into his ass apparently not needing air to survive anymore.

Buffy sipped her coffee as she watched the show her mother was putting on. She felt her pussy getting even wetter than it already was. Unable to resist anymore she slipped her hand underneath her skirt and began fingering her self once more. She felt the welling of an orgasm almost immediately. Unfortunately, it was interrupted almost as fast as she was startled by a knock on the back door of the house. Buffy turned and saw a large man with a beer gut and wearing a green set of coveralls and holding a clipboard at the rear door.

Joyce looked up, withdrawing her tongue from Kyle ass, “Oh, I called about having the washing machine fixed. I forgot that he was coming this morning.”

Joyce waived him in and the man opened the screen door and stepped into the kitchen. He did not seem at all fazed by the half-nude woman on her knees and the naked young man bent over the counter with his ass in the air and rock hard cock. Joyce reached up between his legs and began stroking Kyle’s organ as she continued speaking to Buffy and the repairman.

“Thanks so much for coming on such short notice,” Joyce said to the burly man with the scruffy whiskers. Buffy could see a bulge in his coveralls indicating he had a hard-on as well. Turning to her daughter, “Be a dear Buffy and please handle the repairman for me?”

“Uh, what?” Buffy said feigning as if she didn’t know what her mother was asking.

Seemingly exasperated, “I’m already tipping the paperboy and now I have to tip the repair man too. Come on Buffy, could you do me a favor and help me out?” The repairman looked the young vampire slayer up and down as he grabbed himself between his legs. He was obviously admiring her tight 19 year old body and dreaming about what he wanted to do to it. Buffy, on the other hand, was simply staring at his double chins and recoiling, as she could smell his breath from several feet away.

“Um, sorry Mom, but I gotta drop Dawn off at school. DAWN!” She called out for her sister, praying that she would come down to get her out of this predicament. “I mean, we don’t want Dawn to get detention, right?” She turned to leave dropping her coffee mug into the sink as she nearly ran out of the kitchen.

“Fine, go! I guess I have to do all the work around here. I swear, I ask you girls to do a few simple chores and give a few blowjobs and you act like it’s the end of the world.”

The repairman, although disappointed that he wasn’t going to get the daughter, seemed to get over his regret quickly as he watched the older woman stand and drop her robe to the kitchen floor. She was nude and while she was obviously a woman in her forties, she was attractive. Not as tight or supple as she had once been, that was obvious, but still a MILF. Joyce bent over the edge of the counter island so she could service both men, one at each end, at the same time. She took the repairman’s cock in her mouth as Kyle stepped up and mounted her from behind.

As Buffy slipped out into the living room she was immediately met with the sight of her sister’s tight little ass sticking up in the air. Dawn was bent over checking her make-up. She had on skintight hot yellow short shorts that were as snug as they could possibly be. The fabric cradled and stretched over every curve and fold as they wrapped around her ass and crotch. Buffy laughed out at the sight of the wedgie that Dawn had as the material dug deep between the crack of her ass cheeks.

Dawn heard her coming and stood up and turned to face her sister. Buffy’s eyes went wide as she saw the enormous camel toe that Dawn was sporting as well. Dawn had a pink baby T-shirt that appeared three sizes too small even for her, stretched over her chest. Dawn had cut it off so her stomach was bare and the undersides of her tits were hanging below the fabric.

Obviously she was not wearing a bra and her full heavy tits hung low on her chest. Buffy had to admit she had always been jealous of her sister’s tits. Even though Dawn was a good 4 years younger than Buffy she had the rack of a 22-year-old. Even with the cleavage enhancing bustier Buffy had on she could not compete with the natural assets of her little sis.

Across the tiny T-shirt was printed the word “SLUT” in big bold letters. The word stretched from one nipple to the other. Her nipples were poking up through the fabric as if Dawn was standing in the freezing cold.

Dawn’s face was heavily coated with make-up. Her full bright red lips were huge and she had on thick blue eye shadow and her cheeks were pink and rosy. Dawn had on high heels that were at least 4 inches high and she wore a pair of tiny white lace socks with ruffles around the ankle. Her hair was in a ponytail and pulled tightly back.

“Ready?” Buffy asked. Dawn nodded but stopped, as they were about to leave when she heard familiar noises coming from the kitchen.

“Oh god, that’s it, FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!” Dawn and Buffy exchanged smiles and mischievous looks as they heard their mother screaming out in orgasmic pleasure.

“Is that Kyle? Dawn asked, “He’s cute. Maybe I should go give Mom a hand...” Buffy grabbed Dawn by the arm, “I don’t think so. You have school. Let’s go.” Dawn pouted for a second but relented.

As they opened the front door to leave, they were shocked by a shrill scream coming from the kitchen. Joyce screamed out, “OH SHIT! NOT MY ASSHOLE YOU LITTLE SHIT! NOT SO DEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP IN MY ASSSSSSSSS!!!”

Dawn and Buffy burst out laughing as they imagined their mother getting reamed up her asshole by the paperboy. “I BETTER GET A FREE SUNDAY PAPER FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BASTARD! OH GOD MY ASS!” Joyce was screaming at Kyle as Buffy pushed Dawn out the door and closed it behind them.

As they walked to her car, a bright red convertible Mustang, Buffy stopped with a puzzled look on her face, “Dawn?” she asked. “Did that seem at all weird to you? I mean what was going on in there? Does that seem strange?”

Dawn thought for a second, “Yeah I guess it does a little now that you mention it.” A look of bewilderment crossed the 15-year-olds face. Then she smiled as if she had figured it out, “It’s because the paperboy usually comes on Friday.”

Buffy nodded in agreement, “Of course. He’s early this week. That’s what’s different.”

They got in the car, Buffy driving and Dawn in the passenger side, “Yep usually he comes on Friday but this week he is…” Dawn paused for dramatic effect, “CUMMING early. Get it? Huh? I said CUMMING early. You get it right?” Dawn was laughing at her horrible joke as Buffy rolled her eyes but finally even she started to giggle until they were both laughing hysterically as they drove away from the house.

The Previous Night…

“N-no, please. We’re all sorry. Please…”

“Ohhhhh, you sweet little thing, what’s your name?” A large clawed hand stroked the girl’s face, wiping away her tears.

“Ashley…Ashley Caldwell,” the cheerleader replied.

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Ashley thought about running, but Tiffany had tried that and look what it got her. Tiffany Reynolds was lying on the floor on the other side of the basement. She was naked and dead.

“Please,” Ashley tried begging the beast again, “We didn’t think it was real.” Ashley indicated the large book lying on the floor. “We thought it was a game.”

The creature laughed a metallic inhuman laugh, “Oh but it is a game. It is a great game. We are going to have so much fun. Just like Tiffany. Didn’t she look like she was having fun?” Ashley didn’t answer.

The creature standing before her as she cowered was large, nearly 8 feet tall. Its body was humanoid, with two arms and legs, but still inhuman. Its skin was dark blue. Its arms long, ending in huge clawed hands. Its body was heavily muscled. The creature’s face was a twisted version of a person’s, with yellow eyes and a large mouth filled with jagged teeth and a foot long tongue swing from its mouth. Lastly, between its legs was an enormous sex organ. Its cock was over three feet long and below it hung two testicles the size of grapefruits.

“Wh-what do you want?” Ashley asked, hoping it was something she could give and be let go.

“What do I want? I want satisfaction. I come from a realm of non-stop pleasure, a place where every twisted carnal desire is fulfilled. A place where a sweet little thing like you would be taught a lesson you would not soon forget.”

The demon reached its hand down the front of Ashley’s cheerleader top, between the fabric and her flesh, and tore her outfit away. Ashley’s tits flopped free and a wide smile crossed the beast’s face. The creature grabbed both mounds and squeezed them hard. Ashley cried out as it felt like her breasts might be ripped off. The demon extended its tongue and dragged it across her chest, between her tits and up across her face.

“Oh god, please, stop.”

“Stop? No. I don’t think so. In fact, I’m not going to stop until I am satisfied.”

The demon grabbed Ashley and spun her around, facing away from him. Ashley was too scared to resist or even scream. She felt its fingers between her legs and suddenly the skirt and panties of her uniform was torn away. Except for her sneakers, she was nude. Its hands took her by the shoulders and the creature forced her to bend over at the waist.

“And believe me little girl, it takes a lot to satisfy me. And until I am, this entire town is cursed.”

Ashley’s eyes met those of her friends, Rebecca and Nikki, her fellow cheerleaders. Rebecca and Nikki were cowering in the corner and crying as they watched the demon step up behind Ashley, just like it had Tiffany about hours earlier. Ashley simply shook her head side to side as she felt the cantaloupe sized cock head push against the tiny opening between her legs. She had seen the horror of what this thing had done to Tiffany with her own eyes and she was in disbelief that it was about to happen to her. She was convinced that somehow, someone would save her, right up until she felt a cock the size of a tree trunk shoved inside her. Suddenly Ashley heard an ear piercing scream and it was only after several seconds that she realized it was her as the demon began to fuck her in earnest.

Back On the Way to School…

Buffy floored the gas pedal and her car roared around a corner as Dawn played with the buttons on the radio, trying to find a good station. Giving up, she opened her purse and pulled out a large red dildo and held it up.

“What the fuck? Where did you get that?” Buffy asked her sister, obviously shocked at what her little sister had in her hand.

“I’ve had it for a while now. I’m taking it to school.” Dawn put the dildo between her legs, facing outward. She began shaking it, watching it flop up and down. “Look Buffy, I got a cock. Big one too.” Dawn laughed as she admired her newly found member.

“What? No way! You’ll get expelled.”

“No I won’t, it’s an assignment. Mr. Clark told all the girls in his class to bring in their favorite sex toy to demonstrate during show and tell.”

“Mr. Clark? Isn’t he your math teacher?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So? What’s your math teacher doing asking you to bring in sex toys?”

“Don’t know, maybe we’re going to practice counting.” Dawn pulled her skintight hot pants to the side revealing her clean-shaven pussy. She slipped the tip of the dildo into her snatch. As the tip slid inside her she counted, “One.”

Dawn kept pushing the phallic inside her pussy and counting the inches it penetrated her as she did, “Two, three, UNGH!” She grunted as she felt it going deeper. “F-fo-our, oh god that feels so good…fiv-v-e, OH SHIT!” Dawn lifted her legs and pressed her feet against the edge of the windshield, spreading her legs wide. With her free hand she began rubbing her clit and labia.

“Cut it out!” Buffy screamed at her sister but Dawn ignored her and began working the dildo in and out of her cunt as she rubbed her pussy as well.

Dawn’s eyes quickly rolled back in her head and she began moaning and quivering as she continued masturbating furiously. “OH OH OH FUCK OH SHIT! OH GOD I’M CUMMING!” And cum Dawn did, hard and loud as a gush of liquid shot out from between her legs dousing the dashboard of Buffy’s car.

“HEY! You’ll short out the radio! What the fuck?” Buffy yelled at her but it was obvious Dawn didn’t care and wasn’t even hearing her. After another minute Dawn’s orgasm subsided and she fell back in the seat, panting in her afterglow. They rode in silence until a few minutes later…

“Stop the car!” Dawn suddenly yelled out.

“What? Why? No, we have to get you to school.”

“I know him,” Dawn was pointing at a young man standing on the sidewalk about a block ahead of them. He appeared in his late teens and athletic. “He goes to my school. Let’s give him a ride.”

“No, we don’t have time.”

“Aww, come on Buffy. He’s really nice. Pleeeeaaasssseeeee?”

Without really realizing it, Buffy was already slowing down. The guy was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt but his muscled body was obvious underneath. He was lean like a swimmer, just like Buffy liked them.

“Okay, but just to give him a ride to school.” Dawn kissed Buffy on the cheek with a wide grin on her face.

“Hey David,” Dawn yelled at him, “It’s me Dawn, from school. Want a ride?” Simply smiling at the girls, the young man jumped into the back of the convertible as Buffy sped off again. Before she could stop her sister, Dawn swung her legs over the seat and landed in the back next to David. They two kids immediately began making out as Dawn shoved her tongue deep into his mouth. They began slobbering and groping each other both grabbing at the other’s clothes and hair and flesh.

Buffy reached up and adjusted the rear view mirror, tilting it downward so she could watch Dawn and David molest each other in the back seat. Buffy was alternating watching them and the road and was swerving back and forth as she tried to drive. She reached her free hand down between her legs and slipped two fingers inside her pussy and began grinding her thumb into her clit as she pumped her fingers in and out of her cunt.

In the back seat, David grabbed Dawn’s top and yanked it up, revealing her tits. He grabbed them with both hands and began sucking on her nipples, which were like little pebbles.

“OH YEAH BABY!” Dawn cried out as she felt his tongue working her pink nipples. Dawn reached down and began fumbling for his pants, trying to open them.

Buffy was pumping her cunt hard as she watched David molesting her sister’s tits. Finally, Dawn managed to get his jeans open and David’s cock sprang out at full attention. As soon as Buffy saw it in the mirror she gasped at the size of it. ‘God I want that cock’ she thought, but kept driving. As she watched Dawn began stroking his cock as they made out and fondled each other, she pressed down on the gas pedal and pushed her car to nearly 90 miles per hour without even realizing it.

Her fingers weren’t doing it for her and she saw the dildo Dawn had dropped in the passenger seat. She grabbed it and put the tip in her mouth, sucking on it and letting her saliva cover the red plastic. She couldn’t help but think her sister’s pussy tasted sweet.

When she could barely stand it, she began trying to push the dildo into he pussy as she drove. Unable to get her legs open wide enough, Buffy put her left foot up on the dashboard of the car. Taking both hands off the wheel, she used one to stretch out her pussy while she plunged the other deep inside her cunt. “AHHHHHHHH OHHHH SHIT!”

Using both hands Buffy was ramming the dildo in and out of her. Her head was tossed back in pleasure as her orgasm built and with her eyes rolling back. Unfortunately, Buffy had completely forgotten that she was driving at nearly a hundred mph at that moment. Suddenly, a loud car horn snapped her to her senses and Buffy opened her eyes just in time to see the oncoming truck bearing down on them.

“OH SHIT! HANG ON DAWN!” Buffy grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the left and then to the right as the truck passed only inches from the passenger door taking the mirror off the car. Buffy fought to keep control of the vehicle and finally they spun out and the car stopped on a grassy area just off the road.

Panting, Buffy was shuddering from the adrenaline of her near orgasm and near death experience. Looking down, she saw the dildo still stuck inside her and, chuckling to her self, she pulled it out and winced as she did. Looking into the back seat over her shoulder to make sure Dawn and the hitchhiker were okay. She was shocked to see Dawn’s head bobbing up and down in David’s lap and it appeared she was sucking on his cock.

“HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DAWNIE?!” Buffy jumped up and swung over the car seat. She landed on the back seat next to David as Dawn worked his cock with her ruby red lips. Grabbing Dawn by the hair, Buffy yanked her little sister’s head up and off his organ.

“OW!” David let out a yelp as Dawn’s front teeth scrapped his cock as her mouth was dragged off his penis.

“What the hell is wrong with you Buffy?”

“Me? What are you doing Dawn?”

David was sitting watching the two girls both kneeling on the seat on either side of his erect cock argue. He was just hoping one of them would finish his blowjob before he had to start whacking off him self.

Buffy kept scolding her sister who looked sheepish at her older sibling, “What have I told you about giving head? Huh? What?”

“When I’m gonna go down on a guy, make sure I deep throat him.”

“Right. So, why are you just working the tip? Huh?” Buffy grabbed David’s organ and his head fell back as she did. She had one hell of a grip and he nearly blew his load all over the back seat right then.

“Because it chokes me that’s why Buff. It’s hard to do.” Dawn was whining now and Buffy rolled her eyes.

“You started this, so you better learn to do it right. Look, I’ll show you one more time, but you better watch and learn this time.”

Grabbing David’s cock in her hand, Buffy lowered her head and wrapped her pink lips around his organ and began working it up and down the shaft. David reached out and grabbed one of Dawn tits and squeezed it hard as Buffy increased the pressure on his organ.

“Oh shit baby! Now this is a blow job!” He blurted out. Buffy looked up and smiled at Dawn who seemed perturbed that David seemed to prefer her sister’s skills to her own. With a wicked smirk, Buffy opened her mouth and plunged her face down onto his cock and it disappeared inside her mouth and throat.

“OH FUCK! THAT”S IT BABY!”

Buffy began working his cock hard and fast, shoving it deep into her mouth and nearly choking on it. After over a minute, David was about to burst when Buffy finally threw her head back and took a long deep breath.

“Oh yeah, that…was…good,” she said as she panted trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah it was, but don’t stop now, I’m so close”, David begged.

Buffy looked at her sister, “Well Dawn?”

David looked disappointed that the younger one was about to finish what Buffy started. He could tell who the cocksucker was in the Summer’s family. But he didn’t say anything in fear they would not finish him at all. Dawn leaned down and began sucking hard. It wasn’t the same as Buffy but at this point it wouldn’t have taken much for his to cum.

It wasn’t long before…”Oh shit, oh god, don’t sssssttttttooopppp!”

Dawn’s mouth suddenly was filled with a warm gooey fluid. She kept sucking though as David’s entire body stiffened and he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down onto his cock as he climaxed in her mouth over and over.

“Oh yeah, that’s it Dawn. Work that cock!” Buffy seemed extremely pleased with her little sis. After about a minute, Dawn was pushing on the back seat and flailing her arms trying to get David’s still semi-erect cock out of the back of her throat. Buffy, feeling that Dawn had given it her all, grabbed her by the hair and using her super strength, jerked her sister’s head up and off and David was unable to prevent it.

Dawn fell back between the seats as she panted and gasped for air as white fluid dripped from the corners of her mouth. David was holding his crotch and still shaking as his cock began to go limp and his orgasm subsided. He finally fell back, exhausted…

“Oh god yes, that was so good. Thank you, thank you both.”

Buffy leaned in and kissed him deeply, “You’re very welcome,” she said smiling. Before David could react, Buffy grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him up and tossed him out of the car. David sailed about ten feet before he landed in a heap, but unhurt, on the side of the road. She then jumped back into the driver’s seat and sped off.

“Sorry Dave, but I got to get Dawn to school.”

As David stood and began pulling up his pants, he waved at them as Dawn finally climbed up and stuck her head up and waved back.

A few minutes later, Buffy pulled up in front of the school as Dawn frantically rubbed her pink T-shirt. “Dammit, how do you get semen out of a shirt without it staining?”

Buffy grabbed Dawn’s book bag and tossed it into her lap, “Forget that. You’ll have to go as you are. It’s nearly ten AM. Now try to sneak in the side door and maybe Snider won’t…”

“Snider won’t what Summers?”

Buffy’s heart sank as she turned and saw the toad like face of Principal Snider leaning in the driver’s side window.

“Oh, hi, Principal Snider. Look, I, ah, There was this emerg…”

“Don’t lie Summers. I didn’t believe them when you were student and I don’t believe them now.” He walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, “Out Summers! Now!” Dawn stepped out of the car and wobbled on her four-inch heels, “If you’re lucky I can keep you from becoming as big a disappointment as your sister!”

Buffy called out, “I’ll be back at three to pick you up.”

“If you are Summers, you’ll be waiting. Thanks to you your sister has detention until four because you can’t seem to get her to school on time.”

Buffy started to protest, but a smug look from Snider as he slammed the door shut told her it was no use. “Fine, four it is.”

Snider grabbed Dawn by the arm and half walked half dragged her into the school. He didn’t seem to care that she was dressed like a hooker out working on a Friday night in downtown Sunnydale. And neither did Buffy as she pulled off to head to the Magicbox, Giles store and unofficial headquarters of the Slayer and her friends.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers – The Vampire Slayer

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers – Buffy’s Sister

Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers – Buffy’s mom

Emma Caufield as Anya – Former Vengeance Demon, now human and employee of the Magic Box

Codes: MF, Mf, Cons, NC, and MC

**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don’t read if you don’t want to.**

**Summary**: Sunnydale is under the curse of a newly summoned demon. Will the Slayer be able to break the spell before the entire town fucks itself to death or will she succumb to the carnal pleasures of the Sex Demon?

See Part 1 for details on the plot so far.

Start of Part 2

Buffy pulled up outside the Magic Box, the store that her Watcher, Giles, owned. She usually tried to check in with him each day, just to make sure that nothing was going on that needed the attention of the Slayer. Buffy turned the rearview mirror towards her and checked her make-up.

“My God!”

It was a mess. The blowjob she had given that kid must have been more vigorous than she realized. Grabbing her purse, she started cleaning herself up and reapplying her lipstick.

A few minutes later, she checked her self out, “Flawless,” she said as she blew herself a kiss in the mirror. She began to think about Giles, who she was going to see and her thoughts quickly turned to her going down on him. Her hand slipped between her legs and she felt her fingers rubbing her pussy as she leaned back in the drivers’ seat, fantasizing about her and her Watcher.

Suddenly, “EWWWWW! What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Buffy was stunned at what she was thinking about. As she climbed out of the car and walked towards the front door, “Get a grip girl, he is old enough to be your father.” But as she walked inside, she couldn’t stop her self from muttering that she had always had a thing for older men, after all Angel was nearly 200 years old.

Any perverted thoughts about Giles quickly faded as she walked inside. The Magic Box was crammed with people. In fact, Buffy had never seen it so busy. Buffy stepped in and tried to make her way through the crowd. As she did, she felt a sharp pinch on her left butt cheek, under her skirt.

“HEY!” she wheeled but there were at least 6 men behind her and any of them could have done it. She gave them a hard look and then turned to head towards the counter only to feel a second pinch on her ass cheek again. Flinching and grabbing her rear she moved quickly to the front of the store. As she moved through the crowd, which for the first time she realized were all men, she was groped, pinched and molested in various ways. Her tits, ass and hair were all grabbed and pulled and slapped by various hands.

“Hey! Get off!” she screamed at a man who seemed determined to kiss her. She shoved him back and he was lifted off the ground and tossed into three other men, all of who fell back in a pile and nearly came to blows once they regained their feet.

Finally, she reached the front of the store to find Giles taking peoples' money and thanking them for shopping at the Magic Box.

“Giles, hi.”

“Why hello Buffy.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen the store so busy.”

“Yes, it is quite a day. I’ve already made more this morning than in the previous two months combined.”

A voice called out, “Yeah, why don’t you ask him how he did it!”

Buffy looked around to see where it had come from. Buffy could tell it was Anya who had spoken. Anya worked for Giles here at the store. Buffy looked at Giles and he seemed to fidget a bit.

“Go ahead and ask him!” Anya cried out again from her unseen position.

Not waiting for the question, Giles handed a folded newspaper to Buffy. It was open to page two of the Business section. It had a half page ad for the Magic Box. It mentioned that they have the largest selection of crystal balls and magic potions and talked about the store. At the bottom was a nude picture of Anya licking her own tits and in large letters it said: FREE BLOWJOB WITH ANY PURCHASE OVER 20 DOLLARS!

Buffy was aghast. She slammed the newspaper into Giles chest.

“Ow.”

Buffy looked around the edge of the counter and saw Anya, nude and on her knees and giving a vigorous blow job to an middle aged man carrying a bag with the words ‘Thank You for Shopping the Magic Box’ on it. Buffy gave Giles a dirty look.

“Well, I had to do something to increase business.”

“So you promised that Anya would give all your customers head? Giles, how could you?!”

“Oh come now Buffy, it’s not like these are the first cocks she’s had in her mouth now are they.”

“Hey, fuck you!”

A few seconds later, the man who she was sucking off blew his load. After a minute of finishing him off, Anya spit out a wad of cum and then wiped her mouth with a towel as a new man stepped up to get his freebie.

“Jesus, Giles, I’ve given like 50 of these so far and it’s not even noon yet. I can’t keep doing this, I need some help!” Anya called out to him as the man standing in front of her, apparently not caring about her predicament, grabbed her by the hair and shoved his cock down her throat.

‘GULP’

Giles looked thoughtful for a second as Anya had her face pounded behind him, “As much as I hate to admit it Buffy, Anya is right. At this rate it will take her a week to finish all these men off.”

Buffy knew what was coming.

“Would you mind lending a hand? Or a tongue?”

“WHAT!? You’ve got to be kidding me? For the second time this morning an authority figure has tried to get me to blow some strange man?”

Buffy and Giles stared at each other for several seconds, “Oh okay. But only for a little while. I do have things to do today you know.”

“Thank you Buffy, thank you so much.” As Buffy sat down on a low stool, Giles directed a man who was standing against a far wall towards her. “I am so sorry for the wait, but I am sure you will be thoroughly satisfied. I have it on very good authority that Buffy here is the best little cock sucker in the city.”

“HEY! Shuddup!”

Giles patted Buffy on the head as the man opened his fly and let his erection spring out. Buffy gave Giles a dirty look as she went to work, giving a sloppy, wet blow job and seeming to try very hard to earn the title Giles had just bestowed on her.

“Because I know you were waiting quite a while,” Giles told the customer, “I’ll throw in a rim job for free.”

“WHAT?!”

Giles ignored Buffy and went back to helping customers as Anya and Buffy serviced the clients. The other 50 men in the shop waited their turn.

Across Town, At school...

Dawn sat in math class. She was sulking, thinking about the fact that that toad Snider had given her detention. It wasn’t even her fault, Buffy had made her late but no one cared. As usual, Dawn had to suffer because she was the Slayer’s sister.

Dawn perked up when she heard a load moan coming from the front of the class. Another female student, a pretty girl named Jennifer, was standing in the front of the class with her jeans around her knees and her shirt pulled up over her tits. She had a small white ‘pocket rocket’ vibrator in her right hand and was working it back and forth between the soft folds of her pussy. Her left hand was wrapped around her tit and she pushed it up and, leaning her head down, began sucking on it.

Dawn thought to herself, ‘Big deal, I can do that.’ She glanced down at her well-endowed chest while smiling to herself. This was the ‘show and tell’ for the sex toys that the girls had been told to bring in today.

Jennifer began bucking her legs and quivering as an orgasm rushed through her. She tossed her head back and let out a long deep moan as she was rocked with pleasure. Mr. Clark, their math teacher, sat behind his desk stroking his cock, as were most of the boys in the room as well. Half the girls had their hands beneath their skirts or shirts also.

After another minute, Jennifer nearly collapsed back against Mr. Clark’s desk as her orgasm ran its course. The teacher stood and zipped himself up. He seemed perturbed that he had not gotten a chance to finish jacking off.

“Thank you Jennifer. That was a very good demonstration.” Jennifer returned to her seat with her pants still down and her face was a bright red and sweat dripping from her cheeks. “Now, who is next,” he read from a clipboard, “Dawn Summers. Please show us what you brought in.”

Dawn smiled and reached into her purse to grab the dildo she had brought with her. A frantic look came over her face as she fumbled, looking for it. She then remembered she had left it in the car. Buffy had dropped it on the floor after using it when they were driving in this morning.

“Oh shit. I, uh, I’m sorry Mr. Clark. I think I forgot my dildo.”

“Hmmm, I see. Please come up here Miss Summers.”

Dawn’s shoulders sunk. Yet again, she was in trouble because of Buffy. She stood and slinked up to the front of the class. She could feel all of the other students staring at her.

“Dawn, why do you think I assign homework?”

Before she could come up with an answer, “Because I want to torture my students? No. I do it because you need to be learning all the time. And when you don’t do it, it is more than disrespectful to me, but it is disrespectful to the learning process.”

“I am really sorry Mr. Clark. I had it I swear. My sister...”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Miss Summer. Assume the position.”

“What?”

“You heard me!” He pointed at his desk.

“But, don’t I just get a zero.”

He stuck his finger in her face, “Don’t talk back to me. Do I need to get the principal?!”

Dawn quickly shouted, “No!” She didn’t need to be in more trouble from Snider.

Dawn looked around as if wanting help but all the other students, both the boys and the girls were watching her intently and seemed to be enjoying her predicament. Dawn stepped over to the desk and placed her hand on the top.

“Step back.”

Dawn gave Mr. Clark a dirty look as she complied, stepping back several feet from the desk. In this position, she was bent over at the waist, with her torso parallel to the ground and her ass in the air. Several of the boys began furiously working their dicks as they stared at her in this compromising position.

Mr. Clark stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He slid his fingers inside her hot pants and pulled them down, revealing her tight and pale butt cheeks to the class. Mr. Clark couldn’t help but make a face that said even he was terribly impressed by her ass.

He opened a drawer in his desk and Dawn watched with wide eyes as he pulled a large wooden paddle from it. The head on it was more than a foot long and an inch thick. It had large inch wide holes cut in two lines along the length of it.

“Oh god, no please.” Dawn muttered as she saw it and tears began dripping from her cheeks.

“Shhhhhh,” the teacher told her as he placed her hand on her ass and began massaging it. “Now now. Don’t make this worse. You need to be taught a lesson.”

“But, I’ve never been paddled before. I’m a good girl. I don’t get into this kind of trouble.” Dawn looked up with her big round brown eyes imploring him not to treat her like this. The paddle was for really bad students, not for Dawn.

“I know, but that’s why you need this. You’ve been walking around acting like a little princess all year. This ought to put you in your place!”

Dawn flinched as she felt the cold wood of the paddle against her skin. He had not hit her; he was simply rubbing it against her soft skin.

“no, please, don’t” Dawn begged softly again as she closed her eyes and the tears flowed even more.

Suddenly Dawn’s eyes opened to twice their normal size and her mouth expanded to a wide ‘O’ shape as she felt the most horrible pain of her life. It took several seconds for her mind to process what had happened. She heard a loud...

‘SHA-WAP!’ sound as the blow finally registered and she felt the intense sting of the paddle as it slammed into her ass checks.

“AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!!!” Dawn let out an inhuman sounding squeal as she took the stinging paddle across her backside.

A second ‘SHA-WAP!’ sound filled the room as Mr. Clark brought the paddle up as far as he could over his head, fully extending his arm, and then back down as hard as he could. The other students in the room visibly flinched when they saw the force he put into the second blow, which struck only a few seconds after the first.

“OH GAWD!”

The look on Dawn’s face was one of pure agony as she took a third strike from the paddle in less than 5 seconds.

“PLEASE! SSSSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPPPP!” Dawn screamed and finally jerked up, covering her ass cheeks with her hands. “OH GAWD! NO MORE!”

“Shhhhhh,” the teacher calmed her and stroked her hair. “No more, that’s all. You did well. Return to your seat.”

Dawn turned, humiliated to face her classmates who were all watching. The boys all had rock-hard cocks and the girls were all smirking at her embarrassment. As she walked, she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and with her free hand she was tugging at her shorts to pull them up. Her ass cheeks were both inflamed and a crimson red with ring shaped welts rising up across her formerly smooth skin. Finally, she reached her seat and sat down gingerly, curling her leg under her to keep her cheeks from touching the wood of her chair.

Mr. Clark slipped the paddle back into the drawer and read the next girl’s name on his list, “Miss McKenzie.”

Julie McKenzie leapt up and literally ran down the aisle with a large black dildo in her hands, “Yes sir, I have my show and tell item right here.” She was all too eager to please to avoid what had happened to Dawn.

Back at the Magic Box...

Buffy recoiled as a spurt of cum shot across the bridge of her nose. She scrunched her face up trying to avoid the smelly goo but several streams still found their way into her mouth and several drops got into her right eye.

“SHIT!”

She winced as she blinked and tried to get it out as it began to burn. As it cleared, she looked up and realized there was already a new and erect penis hovering mere inches from her chin. She looked around. The crowd in the store did not look like it was thinning at all. In fact, there were more men waiting now than when she had started more than an hour ago.

Buffy held her hand up indicating to the man standing before her with the eager look on his face to wait a moment.

“We need help,” Buffy told her self as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing. As she placed the phone to her ear, the man before her stuck his cock in her mouth and shoved it deep.

“GAH!” She shoved him back, “STOP IT! WAIT A MINUTE! JESUS!”

Back in the Summers home the phone rang. Joyce reached out from underneath Kyle the paperboy. She knocked the phone off the bedside table and fumbled for the receiver as Kyle kept pounding away at her pussy with his cock. Joyce was on her back with her feet on his shoulders and Kyle was reaming her with all the enthusiasm that a 16-year-old boy could muster, which was a lot.

“Mom! Mom! You there?” Buffy heard a noise like the phone had been dropped. Joyce called out, “Hang on!” Finally she found the receiver and put it to the side of her head.

“UH...yes...Buffy...UH...oh hi...UH...what can I...UH...do for...UH...you dear?” Joyce was grunting in time with Kyle cock thrusts as she spoke to her daughter.

As Buffy tried to answer, she was gagged as the man who was next to be serviced shoved his cock back into her mouth and grabbing her hair pulled her head down onto it forcing it down her throat.

Buffy, caught by surprise, took the sex organ past the back of her mouth, setting off her gag reflex. She grabbed his belt and jerked him back, “Jesus Fucking Christ! Give me a minute will you!?!” She held him with her left hand to prevent him from forcing his cock into her mouth again, which he was trying continuously to do.

Quickly, Buffy explained the situation to her mother. “I’ll be right there darling. Don’t you worry. Mama’s coming to help.”

Joyce shoved Kyle off her and leapt up from the bed. “Sorry baby, but I gotta run.” The look on Kyle face was not a happy one.

“Oh baby,” Joyce kissed him, “I’m sorry but my daughter needs me. Wait here and when I get back, we’ll finish our evening. Okay?” She quickly dressed and ran out to her car and headed into town.

Back at School...

Dawn had left math class when the bell rang and limped into the girl’s bathroom. She stood with her hot pants pulled down dabbing the welts on her ass with a damp paper towel.

“Ow, Ooh, Shit, Oww”

She must have let time get away from her because suddenly she heard the late bell ring for the start of the next period. “SHIT! I’m late to science!” She yanked up her pants, ignoring the pain and grabbed her book bag and half ran half-limped out of the bathroom and down the hall. Rounding the corner, she jerked open the door and went into class. She saw Mr. Roberts writing on the board. He turned to look at her as she tried to sneak past.

“You are late Miss Summers. What have I told you about the importance of being punctual?”

“Sorry Mr. Roberts. I was in the bathroom.”

“Uh huh.” He gave her a stern loom down his nose. The older gentleman turned and opened the door to his office and motioned for her to enter. “Inside.”

“But, I’m only like 20 seconds late. Please Mr. Roberts. Can’t you cut me some slack?”

“The bell has rung and you are late. 20 seconds or 20 minutes doesn’t matter. Now inside.”

Dawn dropped her bag and muttered, “Fuck,” under her breath. She walked past her teacher into the small office. As he stepped in behind her, he grabbed a heavy yardstick leaning against the doorframe. The door closed behind them and all the other students exchanged excited looks.

From in the classroom, the others could hear Dawn’s high pitched voice as she was obviously whining to her teacher. The man’s voice could be heard giving a stern order, “Now grab your ankles Miss Summers!” This was followed by a loud ‘WHACK!’ sound, which was in turn followed by a shrill squeal.

Several more sharp dull thudding sounds were heard from behind the door as the students listened intently as Dawn felt repeated strikes of the yardstick. The class had ten boys in it and all of them pulled out and began massaging their cocks as they thought about Dawn Summers bent over in front of them, her tight little ass sticking up in the air before them. Every guy in the school had a crush on Dawn. And on Buffy for that matter. Even the younger ones who had not gone to school with Buffy had heard stories about her hotness.

The girls in the class, equally turned on, reached over and took the various guys cocks in the hands and began jerking them off. The entire class was getting hand jobs. The boys were all wincing and panting as they felt their organs massaged by small but strong hands as they also listened to Dawn getting her ass lit up by Mr. Roberts.

After a few minutes, the snaps of the yardstick stopped and the noises from the office changed. Dawn could be heard letting loose a different tone of a moan now. Then...

“Wait please! You’re too big! OWWWWWW!” Dawn cried out as their teacher apparently had decided his student needed more of a lesson.

“NOT SO HARD! NOT SO DEEP! WAIT! PLEASE! OW! STOP! OW SHIT!”

It was obvious that Dawn’s cries were being ignored. In between her begging, loud masculine grunts could also be heard. The students all exchanged looks and laughs as they realized he was fucking her.

After another ten minutes or so, a loud roar came from behind the door. It was obviously their teacher, “OH MY GOD! THAT’S IT! TAKE IT ALL YOU LITTLE CUNT!” Then, very abruptly, the sex noises stopped except for a soft whimpering from Dawn. The girls in the room, realizing they didn’t have long to go, began jacking the guys faster and faster to get them off.

Almost in unison, the boy’s faces scrunched up as cocks began popping like champagne corks all over the classroom. Stream after stream of cum fired off from the boys, most shooting several feet into the air as the girls finished their happy endings with vigor.

The door to the office finally opened and Mr. Robert’s stepped back into the room. He was soaked with sweat and breathing deeply. He had Dawn by the arm practically carrying her out into the classroom. She was disheveled with mussed hair and makeup. Her face was dripping with semen and the front of her T-shirt was soaked through with the thick gooey liquid.

The boys were all zipping up while the girls were licking and sucking their white creamy cum from their fingers.

“Can I go to the bathroom to clean up?” Dawn asked.

“No, go sit down Miss Summers.”

Dawn slumped into her seat only to wince as she felt more pain in her tender ass cheeks. She had to sit through the entire class like that, with her makeup, her tears, and her teacher’s cum running off her face.

The Magic Box...

As Buffy felt her mouth fill with cum for what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon, the door to the Magic Box opened and Joyce Summer walked in. Buffy watched, with a cock in her mouth of course, as she and Giles exchanged welcomes across the store. She also watched as they hugged hello and she saw Giles grab her mother’s ass.

To deal with the increasing numbers waiting to be serviced, both Anya and Buffy had been forced to multi-task. In addition to a cock in their mouth, both girls were also using their hands to jack off two other men at the same time. In this way, each of them was servicing three men at once. Of course, when any of them came, the girls had to swallow. Buffy had eaten more spooge than she had ever thought possible as she and Anya were just keeping the flood of cocks to an even number.

Buffy looked up and saw he mother give her a wink as she stripped off her clothes and announce that she was open for business. Dropping to her knees, Joyce was immediately swallowed as a sea of men surrounded her to get their promised bonus.

The School Day Continues...

Dawn was sitting in the girl’s locker room. Her last period was study hall and she had decided to skip it. She had gone into the locker room to get cleaned up and rest before the end of the day. She was getting dressed when a voice called to her from behind.

“Dawn!”

She turned. It was David, the boy she and Buffy had picked up that morning in the car and fucked.

“I’ve been looking for you. Are you all right?” He could tell Dawn seemed upset.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s just been a rough day is all.”

“Oh Dawnie.” He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her body. Dawn flinched, “OWW! Careful, my ass is tender.”

“Oh sorry,” he said sheepishly.

She felt his cock stiffening in his pants as it was pressed up against her belly. She stepped back slightly and they both looked down at the bulge in his jeans. He smiled sheepishly again.

Dawn smirked, “I’d do something about that but wouldn’t you rather wait for my sister?” She gave him a dirty look.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Oh don’t play dumb! I saw how you acted in the car. I saw your face. You would rather have Buffy suck your cock than me. Admit it!”

David lifted Dawn’s face and looked into her eyes, “Dawn, trust me. There is no girl whose mouth I’d rather blow my load into than yours..”

Dawn smiled meekly and looked down, “You mean that? Really?” He nodded and Dawn’s face erupted in a wide grin. “You are so sweet.”

She kissed him deeply followed by dropping to her knees and inhaling his cock. David was grunting and enjoying her mouth, but in his head he was picturing the sweet face of her big sister looking up at him. He dared not say anything though and twice had to stop him self from accidentally blurting out Buffy’s name as Dawn sucked on his sex organ.

After a minute or so, Dawn looked up. “Did you hear that?”

David’s eyes flickered open and he looked down, “Huh? What? No, I didn’t hear anything.” He grabbed her hair and tried to guide his cock back into her mouth but she turned away and stood up.

“I did. I heard something from back here.” Dawn began moving towards the back of the locker room.

“It was probably nothing. Hey Dawn. Where are you going? Come on?” His shoulders sank and he followed her, frustrated and pissed. Dawn was standing at the top of a staircase that led down to a heavy metal door. She had never noticed this before.

“Where does this go?”

“How the fuck should I know. This is the girl’s locker room.”

Both Dawn and David heard a shriek come from behind the door. “It’s probably just some chick blowing her boyfriend,” David said. “Speaking of blowing things, don’t you have something to finish?”

Dawn ignored him and cautiously walked down the stairs. David grimaced as he followed in frustration. Once down to the bottom, Dawn leaned in and listened at the door. She heard another noise, “That doesn’t sound like sex to me.”

Dawn happened to look at David’s watch as he leaned in as well and his hand was pressed against the door. “OH MY GOD! Is that the time?!?” It was nearly 3 PM. “I can’t be late. I’ve got detention. Snider will kill me!”

Dawn sprinted past David and back up the stairs. She called back to him as she left him with his pants down at the bottom of the stairs, “Sorry! We can finish this later.”

David couldn’t believe it, “SHIT!” he screamed as he heard her run out of the locker room. He began buttoning up in pants, careful to push his cock inside his pants so as too not catch it in the zipper when the door behind him flew open. A large inhuman creature with dark blue skin reached out of the darkness and grabbed David by the genitals.

There was a ripping sound and a splatter of blood and gore covered David’s face and the walls of the stairwell. He watched with dull eyes as the sex demon held his cock up in front of his face. Two small orbs hung from it by thin cords as well. David had never seen his own testicles. Before David could even scream he was dragged into the basement and the door slammed shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers – The Vampire Slayer

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers – Buffy’s Sister

Eliza Dushku as Faith - Also a Vampire Slayer

Codes: MF, Mf, Cons, NC, and MC

**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don’t read if you don’t want to.**

**Summary**: Sunnydale is under the curse of a newly summoned demon. Will the Slayer be able to break the spell before the entire town fucks itself to death or will she succumb to the carnal pleasures of the Sex Demon?

See Part 1 and 2 for details on the plot so far.

Start of Part 3

Buffy walked through the halls of her former high school listening to the clicky-clack of her high-heeled boots on the tile floor. She smiled to her self as she watched the boys walking through the halls checking her out. She walked past a group of three football players standing at their lockers. They were practically drooling as she strode past.

Buffy stopped about twenty feet past them as she accidentally but on purpose let her purse slip off her shoulder and onto the floor. She held her hand to her pursed lips in and overly dramatic motion as if to say ‘Oops.’

Bending over, she kept her legs locked, bending at the waist and began picking up the few personal items that had rolled out. The boys all craned their necks to check out the small blonde’s ass, as Buffy was still not wearing panties as she had purposely taken them off before leaving the house that morning. As she started to stand after letting them check her out for a good 30 seconds, she looked back at them over her shoulder and flashed them a wicked smile as she wiggled her fingers in a girly version of a wave as if saying ‘Caught you looking!’

One of the boys slammed his forehead into his locker in frustration as she turned the corner and walked out of sight.

Buffy had finally managed to break free of the Magic Box and the crowd of men there getting their free blowjobs. Buffy wasn’t sure how many she had given, she had stopped counting, but it was a lot. She had left the house this morning without eating breakfast and had been at the store all afternoon and had been so busy she had not even ate lunch either. But even without any food, she was not hungry. In fact, her belly was full as if she had eaten a large meal. So, yeah, she had given a lot of blowjobs and swallowed a lot of cum for her efforts.

Over Anya’s protests Buffy had literally had to fight her way out of the store, tossing several overly eager men off her as she fled. Her mom was there and even Buffy had to be impressed with her skill as she had managed to begin to thin the crowd. She felt bad about leaving her mom there, but Buffy had to pick up Dawn. Besides, she knew Joyce was a big girl and could handle her self.

As Buffy turned the corner in the school after antagonizing the trio of boys she had passed in the hall, she stopped, a bit shocked by the scene before her. Off to her right, a boy, obviously a student from his age, had a woman in her late twenties or early thirties, probably a teacher, pushed up against the lockers. Her pants were off and her shirt was open revealing a large pair of boobs.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he held her up supporting her with his legs and her back against the lockers. He was fucking her vigorously with the eagerness of a teenage boy. She had his face pulled into her chest and was shaking her breasts as she smothered him and ran her hands through his hair. Each thrust lifted her up and slammed her back into the metal doors of the lockers. The two of them were moving in time together as the teacher held him close and made purring sounds as he grunted, working his cock as deep as he could into her.

Buffy stood in shock watching them go at it. But a few feet down the hall, past the teacher and student coupling were another two students. The girl, a cheerleader from her outfit, was standing with her back to the lockers. A boy stood behind her reaching around her body with both hands under her sweater and massaging her tits. His pants were around his ankles and his cock disappeared under the short skirt of her cheerleading uniform.

Buffy was surprised as the boy had on thick glasses and, if she had to have put a term on it, she would have described him as a bit of a nerd. Certainly not the type to be banging a cheerleader.

After a few seconds, Buffy felt like she was being a pervert to watch the couples and started to walk past only to run into a third group at the end of the hall. These though were all girls.

One was dressed all in black with heavy dark eye shadow and black finger nail polish. Her dark outfit contrasted with her pale skin, as she was obviously a Goth chick. She had her shirt pulled up and was playing with her nipple rings as she also had her legs spread wide and was standing with her back against the lockers. Two other girls were standing around her watching what was going on and rubbing their pussies.

The fourth girl was a tall and statuesque blonde. Buffy recognized her from when she had been a student. When she had been a senior, the blonde had been a freshman, one of Cordielia’s click. Even as young as she was, she was a real bitch. She came from a rich family and treated everyone like dirt. Her name was Monica if Buffy remembered correctly.

Buffy stopped to savor the irony as Monica was on her knees. She had her hands tied behind her back with her bra and her face was pressed between the legs of the Goth chick as Monica worked her clit with her tongue with gusto. After a few seconds, Monica tried to pull away but one of the other girls grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her face back up against the pale girl’s crotch.

“Oh, no you don’t bitch! Keep licking!”

The Goth girl was moaning and calling out for her not to stop as she rubbed her breasts and felt shoots of pleasure as she orgasmed. Buffy kept walking but she didn’t feel too bad for Monica. She was pretty sure the tall blonde was getting exactly what she deserved. As Buffy turned the corner, she looked back to see one of the other two girl’s step between Monica and the lockers and motion for their captive to go to work on her pussy.

Buffy was giggling at Monica’s predicament when she finally found the principals office and went inside into the outer room. She saw a woman, the principal’s assistant, sitting behind a desk.

“I’m here to pick up my sister, Dawn Summers. She had detention. Is she here?”

“Umm, let me check.” The woman pushed a button on her phone and spoke into it, “Mr. Snider, Buffy Summers in here to pick up her sister. What should I tell her?”

From over the speakerphone, Buffy could hear what was going on in the principal’s office.

“Oh yeah, suck it you little cock-sucker. Take it all.” It was Snider’s voice Buffy was hearing as she stared at the phone in disbelief as she was realizing what was going on.

“This is what you deserve. Oh yeah! You’re just like that cunt sister of yours. Thinking the rules don’t apply to you. Thinking you are better than me! Oh that’s it, suck it harder. HARDER YOU LITTLE...!”

Buffy heard her sister’s voice cry out over the phone, “BUFFY!”

The assistant and Buffy’s eyes met and the woman quickly took her finger off the phone, cutting off the sound.

“Umm, Mr. Snider is busy at the moment. He’ll be with you in a few...”

Buffy ran around the desk towards the office door in the back of the room.

“No! I’m sorry, you can’t go...”

Buffy shoved the woman and sent her sailing over her desk and across the room. She reached the door and kicked it in, shattering the doorframe. Standing in the doorway, Buffy saw her sister Dawn on her knees with her head bobbing up and down in the lap of Principal Snider, his cock between her lips. Dawn looked up at the commotion and saw her sister, “Buffy! Help!”

Snider saw her too and jumped up, “HEY YOU LITTLE BITCH! You can’t just barge in here. I am still the principal of this school and I am in charge herrreeee...!”

Snider’s voice changed from his normal sneering condescending tone to a high pitched squeal as Buffy snapped a front kick between his legs, smashing her heeled foot into his bare ball sack as he walked towards her with his pants open. If she had kicked him as hard as she would have liked, she’d have sent his nuts into orbit, but she held back. Still, the kick was still very hard. Snider fell to his knees, cupping his groin as his bright red face was twisted in agony.

“Come on Dawn, we’re leaving.” Dawn stood and pulled her shirt on as she followed her sister out of the office. Behind them, Snider grabbed the end of his desk and used it to support himself as he managed to climb to his feet but still was hunched over in pain.

“You little bitch! How dare you?! Summers! You might think you are above the law, but you’re not! I run this school! Your sister is expelled and if I have anything to say about it she will never...OH FUCK!”

As Snider continued his rant, Dawn spun, stepped up to him and before he could react, drove her knee between his legs. Snider leapt two feet into the air and crumpled to the office floor, curled into a ball and holding his nuts as he rolled back and forth muttering, “my balls, my balls, oh god my balls” as the two girls walked out, got in their car and drove away.

Once Home...

Buffy tried to console her sister after hearing about her long day at school, but Dawn seemed truly upset. At one point, Buffy started to tell her about her own day at the Magic Box, but a nasty look from Dawn told her that her little sister didn’t want to hear anything of it. It was obvious that Dawn blamed Buffy for what had happened to her all day.

As they pulled into the driveway, Dawn leapt out of the car almost before it stopped, slamming the car door and ran inside. Buffy followed but decided to leave her sister alone for awhile, hoping that she would get over her bad mood.

About two hours later, Buffy walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich she made for Dawn on a tray. She carried it upstairs and quietly knocked on the door to Dawn’s bedroom.

“Hey Dawnie. I made you something to eat. You hungry?”

“GO AWAY!” came from behind the door.

Buffy sunk, exasperated. “Fine. That’s the last time I try to do something nice!”

“I SAID GO AWAY!”

“Look, Mom’s not home yet and I have to go patrolling. You gonna be okay by yourself for a while?”

“GO FUCK YOURSELF!”

Buffy dropped the tray on the floor and stomped downstairs muttering to her self, “Try to be nice to her. Try to be a big sister and what do I get? I get told to go fuck myself, that’s what!”

Buffy had changed from her corset and spiked boots that she had been wearing earlier. She now wore jeans and a snug T-shirt and sneakers, much more her normal attire as she left to go hunting as she did every night.

On Patrol...

About an hour later, Buffy made her way to the graveyard. She hadn’t seen, much less staked a vampire. But just because there had been no vampire activity did not mean there was nothing going on that night. Buffy had come across several couples having sex. In their cars, on a park bench, even right out in full view of the street.

Buffy was hoping to find some vampires in the cemetery, she was eager for a good fight to work off some steam. Then, from behind her...

“Hey B, how’s it hanging?”

It was Faith, Buffy’s rival vampire slayer and persistent thorn in Buffy’s side. The two of them did not get along very well but they had a healthy respect for the other. Quite frankly, both their lives were easier and safer having a second slayer to help with the big bads they sometimes had to deal with.

Faith was dressed like she was going out for a night on the town. Tight black jeans and heavy biker boots covered her legs while her black button-up silk blouse was open at the top augmenting her already large and full tits. Just over the top of the blouse, a bright red bra could be seen poking out slightly. Faith’s hair was full and flowing which, Buffy noted, was unusual for her. Normally, it looked like she had not even washed it. Faith’s dark outfit was capped off with a pair of bright red lips that, along with the bra, was the only color she had on.

“Hey Faith, didn’t expect to see you tonight. Figured you’d be out partying and having a good time.”

“I was, but I thought I could use a good tussle to work off these jitters I got. Like I’m jazzed on Red Bull or something.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Buffy did know. She had felt this way for several days now, like she was a mixture of nervous and horny.

The two of them moved into the cemetery, looking for any signs of recent undead activity. After about fifteen minutes, Buffy was checking out a mausoleum when she heard Faith call out, “There goes one.”

Buffy wheeled and saw a fresh vampire running across the open ground between the headstones with Faith in hot pursuit.

“Dammit,” Buffy muttered as she ran off after them. She burst through some underbrush to see Faith straddling the vampire smashing her fist into his face over and over.

“You like that huh?”

POW!

“Who’s my bitch!?”

WHAM!

“OH, you want some more?”

SMACK!

Over and over, Faith rammed her knuckles into the bony protrusions of the vamp’s face that showed him to be a bloodsucker. She was beating the shit out of the vampire who was clearly outmatched. Normally, Buffy would have stopped this, but she had to admit, she was enjoying watching Faith cut loose, so she stood by as Faith dished out a major beating.

Finally, “Okay Faith, that’s enough, just finish him and let’s go.”

Faith looked up at Buffy and brushed her thick dark hair from her face. She was panting and sweating and her face was flushed. “Yeah, I guess that’s enough.”

Faith stood and pulled a stake from her belt. Looking down, she smiled, “Well well well, what do we have here.” The vampire, as he climbed to his feet, had an enormous bulge in his jeans.

“You must be one of those...” Faith turned to Buffy, as she couldn’t place the word she wanted. “What do they call em? The guys who like having girls beat the shit out of them?”

“Congressmen?”

“No, the ones who like pain.”

“Masochists.” Buffy offered.

“Yeah, one of those masochistic vampires? Huh? You like me beating the crap out of you?”

“Just stake him already Faith.”

“Naw, I want to see it. Come one boy, whip it out. If it’s big enough maybe I’ll let you go.”

“W-what-t?” Even the vampire seemed shocked by the command.

“Show us your cock!” Faith ordered, “Or would you rather we kick the shit out of you some more? Oh, that’s right, you’d probably enjoy that.”

“Faith...”

“Come on, I wanna see it. Show me.” Faith held up her stake and the vampire started unzipping his pants. As he did, his cock sprang out. Both Buffy and Faith made faces that indicated they were impressed. His sex organ was pretty big, at least 7 inches long and thick through the middle, wrapped with thick mushy veins and engorged.

“Come on, the rest of it too. Strip!”

The vampire pulled his clothes off and moments later he was totally naked. He was young, maybe in his mid-twenties. He looked like he could have been a college guy or someone the girls might have met and been hit on by at the Bronze, a local club they hung out at. He was in great shape too with cut and well defined stomach muscles, thick arms, broad shoulders, and tight solid buttocks and thighs. The fact that he had a pretty big cock only made him even more attractive. Even Buffy couldn’t help looking him up and down and admiring him. Even the twisted visage of his vampire face didn’t dissuade her.

Buffy watched as Faith grabbed him and shoved him over one of the gravestones.

“H-hey, what are you d-doing?” he asked as he was manhandled.

Grabbing his belt from his jeans on the ground, Faith tied his arms behind his back before jerking him back up.

“So, what do you say B? Want to have a little fun?” Faith was smiling wickedly as she looked down at his erection. Buffy for the first time, realized what Faith meant but before she could say anything Faith dropped to her knees and took the vampire’s cock into her mouth.

The vampire seemed even more shocked than Buffy as Faith started sucking on his organ. She was working the shaft hard, alternating sucking on it and licking it and his balls, running her tongue in long strokes from the underside of his ball sack and then up the shaft.

As she kept sucking, Faith was stripping off her clothes. Not bothering to unbutton her top, she simply yanked it off and her bra came off next. Faith’s C cup tits burst free with her nipples popping out and hard.

“Oh, oh man!” The vampire was panting and grunting as his cock was worked by a girl stronger than any he had ever met before. Buffy stood by watching Faith go to work on him, unsure what to do. After about a minute...

“Faith! Cut it out!”

Faith stood and wiped her chin, “What? Why? What’s your problem B?”

“Look, we really shouldn’t be doing this. Just stake him already.”

“I don’t want to. If you’re so eager to dust him go ahead.” Faith tossed Buffy her stake. Buffy caught it and stepped up, “Fine, I will.”

She grabbed the vampire by the throat and held him up with the stake poised to strike. The vampire winced as he waited for the girl to end his life. As she was about to strike though, his face changed and returned to the one of a normal young man. Buffy hesitated, and then...

“Oh, what the fuck!” Buffy grabbed him and pulled him to her as she kissed him hard and forced her tongue into his mouth.

“Way to get some B!” Faith called out as she began stripping her pants off.

Back at the Summers House...

Dawn climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out into the hallway and shivered slightly as the cooler air hit her. She was walking to her bedroom as she continued to dry her hair when she heard a noise, a thump, from the other end of the hall.

“Buffy? That you?”

She didn’t get an answer and cautiously walked towards her mom’s bedroom when she heard another noise. “Mom?” Still nothing.

Listening at the door, she slowly twisted the doorknob opening the bedroom door a crack as she peered inside. Opening it further, the room was dark but Dawn saw something big moving in the shadows.

“AAAAIIIIEEEEE!” Dawn screamed and flipped on the light.

“Kyle?”

The young teenage paperboy was in the process of climbing out Joyce’s bedroom window. He was half-naked with no shirt or shoes on.

“Sorry. I was trying to sneak out. I guess I fell asleep waiting for your mom to come back. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh, no,” Dawn laughed at how scared she had been, “It’s okay. You don’t have to climb out the window though, you can use the front door you know.”

Kyle looked sheepish, “Oh, yeah, thanks.” He stepped back into the room from the window. As he sat down on the bed to put his shows on, Dawn looked him up and down, admiring his rippling torso and six pack stomach.

“Or...you could hang out with me if you like?”

Kyle looked up and smiled as Dawn pulled her towel off and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Back in the Boneyard...

Buffy was kissing the vampire hard and eager. Stopping, she held his head between her hands, looking into his eyes, “What’s your name? I mean before you became the undead?”

“Uh, Mark.”

Buffy smiled, “Hi Mark, I’m Buffy.” She began kissing him again; wet sloppy kisses as they both let their tongues explore each other’s mouth. As she kissed him, Buffy began to tear her clothes off, pulling her T-shirt over her head and then opening her pants. She was stamping her feet in an attempt to work her jeans down her legs without using her hands as she kept her tongue in Mark’s mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Frustrated, she shoved him backwards and he fell back against a gravestone and flinched as he felt the ice cold of the marble on his bare ass. Quickly yanking off her jeans and panties, Buffy leapt up and planted her bare feet against the top of the marble headstone and lowered her tiny body over the vampires sex organ.

She licked her hand and then reached down and rubbed her saliva over his cock to lubricate it. Buffy knew she had a tight pussy and had always had trouble taking guys with any size. Mark’s face looked shocked as he felt her lower herself onto his organ.

“OH FUCK!”

Both Buffy and the vampire screamed out at the same time as they both felt comparable sensations. He felt her tight snatch surround and grip his cock while Buffy felt herself being stretched as he entered her. She kept lowering herself and bit her lower lip as she felt the tip of Mark’s cock driving deeper and deeper into her.

“UGGGHHHH! OH SHIT THAT’S BIG!”

Buffy’s feet were planted firmly on the top of the headstone and her arms were wrapped around his neck as she began humping his cock and grinding her hips up and down and side to side. It was obvious that Buffy was enjoying his cock inside her as she was furiously working him. Buffy had her eyes closed and was biting her lip as she was about to orgasm when she felt her head yanked backwards by her hair.

“UGH, what the hell!?!”

Buffy was roughly tossed backwards. She landed with a thud, rolling over and over on the ground. She looked up to see that Faith had taken her place. She was standing with her back to the vampire, reaching down and stroking his cock between her legs. She lifted one foot and held it up as she raised herself slightly and pointed the tip at her pussy and lowered herself onto it.

“What the fuck Faith?”

“Sorry B, but you were bogarting the dick.”

Putting both feet on the ground, Faith pressed her ass cheeks against his abdomen taking every inch he had inside her. “Oh yes!”

She reached back and over her head and grabbed Mark by the back of the neck and turned her head so their faces were inches from each other. Each could feel the hot and heavy breaths of the other on their cheek. She was grinding and rotating her hips against him, feeling his cock buried deep inside her.

Faith’s free hand was pinching her nipples and rubbing her breasts as she enjoyed him. Just as Faith felt her self about to reach the point of no return with her orgasm building...

POW!

Faith felt herself slugged across the face. She staggered back and tripped over a short gravestone, landing on her ass on the cold dirt of the cemetery. Looking up, Buffy was standing where she had been and holding Mark by the arm.

“My turn!”

Faith climbed to her feet and wiped a drop of blood from her lip, “I wasn’t finished B. Now, clear out. He’s mine.”  
  
“I don’t think so Faith. You can have my sloppy seconds if you want.”

“Oh, really, we’ll see about that.” Faith leapt at Buffy and drove a fist into the blonde slayer’s gut lifting her off her feet. Buffy regained her footing and spun, driving her heel into the side of Faith’s head and knocking her back. Buffy followed it up with several punches at the brunette’s face but Faith blocked them on her arms and countered with a right cross to Buffy’s chin.

As the two women continued trading blows Buffy called out, “Oh shit! Look!”

Faith had Buffy in a headlock and stopped momentarily to see that the guy they were fighting over was on the other side of the graveyard, running away.

“FUCK!”

Both girls took off after him gaining ground as they leapt over headstones and ran through the trees. Both slayers were buck naked but neither seemed to mind, as both were focused on catching their quarry. Mark’s bare ass was moving fast even with his arms still tied behind him. His erection was bobbing up and down pointing his way. He wasn’t able to move through the cemetery as quickly as the two slayers with his hands bound though and the girls were catching up. Buffy reached him first and shoved the vampire from behind, sending him sprawling. He landed on his back with his legs open and cock pointed straight up at the night sky.

Buffy and Faith stood on either side of the prone vamp, facing off again.

“So, we going to go another round?” Faith asked.

“I think we can solve this another way.” Faith knew what Buffy meant and nodded.

“One, two, three,” both girls counted out loud as they brought their right fists up and down on their outstretched left hands. On the third strike, Buffy flattened her hand while Faith kept hers in a fist.

“Paper beats rock!” Buffy exclaimed.

“SHIT!” Faith retorted.

‘She always starts with rock, dumb cunt!’ Buffy thought to herself.

“One, two, three...” Both girls counted again and repeated the process. Buffy made a fist this time while Faith now held her hand flat.

“HAH!” Faith yelled at her, indicating she won that round.

Mark watched the two girls fight over him, ‘These bitches are crazy!’

“One, two, three...” Faith made a horizontal ‘V’ shape with her pointer and middle fingers while Buffy made a fist again.

“DAMMIT!

“HAH! I win!” Buffy jumped up in victory.

“Another round?!” Faith asked.

“No way, best two out of three. You know the rules.”

Faith cursed under her breath but accepted the loss. Buffy stepped over the Mark and lowered her self over his waist. Mark looked terrified as she reached down and held his cock steady while she slipped her pussy down over his cock again.

Buffy put her hands on his chest and began sliding up and down his organ, riding him. “Oh, yeah! Oh fuck that feels good!” She was moaning as she tossed her head back, enjoying the sensations of having him inside her.

Faith stood back. She didn’t like it but she knew she had lost and there was nothing to be gained from further fighting. She was fingering herself between her legs, massaging her pussy. She was so turned on watching Buffy fuck the vampire. In fact, Faith couldn’t take her eyes off Buffy’s tight little ass as she rode Mark’s cock harder and faster.

“OH GOD! YEAH, THAT’S IT!” Buffy was humping Mark harder now as her orgasm built. Buffy’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt a blinding rush of pleasure run through her. Buffy’s skin felt like it was on fire as the most intense orgasm of her young life burst out from between her legs.

Buffy was literally convulsing as she pumped Mark’s cock into her, “AH! AH! OH GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

Finally, after several minutes, Buffy was about to collapse as she climbed off. Faith, on the verge of orgasm herself and more turned on than she had ever felt in her life, shoved her companion off the vampire, “Come on B! Move it!”

Faith took Buffy’s place and mounted Mark, slipping her cunt over his cock and took him as deep as she could manage. Wincing slightly, Faith slammed her hips down and took every inch inside her.

Faith gave Mark a wicked look, “You better not cum on me yet boy! I don’t take disappointment well!”

He believed her. Mark was little more than a sex toy for the two girls. With his hands bound behind him, he could do little to participate while the girls simply used his cock for themselves. Even if he had been free though, against two slayers, there was little the newly turned vampire could have done to stop Faith and Buffy from forcing them selves on him.

Faith, already nearly ready to cum while just watching Buffy and fingering herself, felt her orgasm welling up almost immediately. “UH! UH, OH YEAH!” Faith grabbed her nipples and twisted them hard. She liked a little pain to flavor her sex. That put her over the edge and she shrieked in pleasure as she was rocked by her own orgasm.

As she humped him harder, working every ounce of pleasure she could from his cock, Mark’s face scrunched up and he began making huffing noises like he was about to blow his load. All of a sudden, Mark’s eyes opened wide as his pending orgasm was cut short. He looked down and saw a large piece of wood sticking out of his chest, just above his left nipple.

“WHAT!?! NAW! YOU BI...”

PHWOOSH!

Mark turned to dust as Faith pulled the stake she had brought with her from his chest. Faith stood waving her hand to clear the ash from the air.

“You could have at least let him cum Faith.”

“What? I thought you just wanted to stake him anyway.”

“I’m just saying, seemed pretty mean is all.”

Faith smiled wryly at her as they headed back to pick up their clothes. As they walked, Faith was furiously rubbing her pussy.

“Jesus Faith, how horny are you?”

“No, it’s not that. I got that fucking vampire’s ashes in my cooch. Itches like a mother-fucker!”

Buffy nearly fell over laughing as Faith kept fingering herself and flicking vampire ash from her pussy.

A few minutes later...

After the vamp had been dusted, Faith and Buffy were putting their clothes back on. As Buffy pulled her shirt over her head, it got caught on her hair and she was stuck for a few seconds with her arms over her head and her shirt covering her face. Faith suppressed a laugh as she watched Buffy’s tit’s bounce around as she fought to free herself from her cotton prison.

As Buffy struggled, Faith simply watched her fellow Slayer, stitching up her jeans, re-lacing them up the front. Finally untangled, Buffy turned and looked at Faith with a puzzled look on her face.

“Did what we just did seem strange to you?”

“What? Dusting the vamp? No, I do it all the time.”

Buffy looked exasperated at her dark haired companion. “No I mean having sex with him first. Here. In a graveyard. That’s pretty odd, don’t you think?”

Faith shrugged as she buckled her belt; “Well everything is odd the first time you do it. I mean the first time I took a cock up my ass. It felt odd. Actually, it hurt like hell. Man, did I beat the shit out of that guy. What was his name? Tommy? No. Bobby? No. Danny!” Faith exclaimed. “It was Danny! I thought he was trying to kill me and man did I give him a pounding.”

“That’s not what I mean Faith,” Buffy tried to cut her off.

“Do testicles grow back? I mean if someone were to, say, yank them off?”

Buffy simply shook her head, “No.”

“Oh. No? Then I really do owe Danny a card or something. Oh well.”

“Are you finished walking down memory lane of all the guys you’ve maimed? I’m being serious. We just had sex with a vampire before dusting him.”

“So fucking what!?! So, we got our rocks off a little and had some fun. Why shouldn’t we? Guys do it all the time. And it’s not like we let him go; we still dusted him. So, no harm no foul. That’s what I always say. Besides he had a really nice cock.”

Buffy nodded as the image of the vampire’s cock came back to her. She shook her head to clear it and stay on point, “His cock being nice or not doesn’t matter. We shouldn’t be having sex with vampires before we stake them! We are Slayers!”

Faith held up her hands in mock submission as Buffy seemed to be getting upset, “Okay, okay. No more sex with the undead. Of course, between the two of us, you’re the one with that little fetish.”

“What...the...fuck...did...you...say?” Buffy was staring at Faith coldly. Faith turned slowly actually afraid she might get a fist in the face for that comment.

“I’m just saying. Of all the current slayers, I am not the one who’ve had not one but two, count em, two boyfriends of the fanged persuasion.”

Buffy simply pointed at Faith, “Watch it Faith.”

But the small blonde apparently decided to let it go. “As usual, you’ve completely missed the point. Look, in the past day I caught my mother blowing the paperboy...”

“Joyce, getting her a little action. Good for her. She always did seem a bit uptight.” Faith began pulling her boots on.

Buffy ignored Faith’s commentary, “And I caught Dawn taking a dildo to school.”

Faith burst out laughing, “A dildo? Really? Well, at least you know she likes cock. Frankly, I was worried that lesbo Willow might convert her to the other team.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. Faith could be so dense sometimes. Talking to her was like pointing at something on the floor and expecting your dog to look at it. Instead, they just stare at your finger.

“LOOK! I had a threesome with my sister and some high school kid this morning and spent most of the day giving blowjobs to strange men.”

“Look who found her inner whore and let her out.”

Buffy wanted to punch her, but she steadied her voice and tried to speak calmly, “The point is, doesn’t that seem a bit out of character for me? For us? It’s like we’re not ourselves. Like maybe we’re under a spell or something.”

“Or maybe you just need to get over your, ah, issues.”

Buffy couldn’t take it anymore, she exploded, “WHAT ISSUES? WHAT FUCKING ISSUES?” Buffy was enraged as she screamed at Faith.

“Look, I always assumed you already knew this about your self but maybe not. I mean, it’s pretty clear. You’ve got some major...daddy issues is all.”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?”

“Well, B, your father did leave you when you were a baby right. Single mom raising you alone and all. And now you have a Watcher. Or should I say a father figure to fixate on and take advice from and make you feel safe and protected and tuck you in at night. You probably fantasize about him too.”

Buffy was fuming, “He does not tuck me in and I do not...”

“And I won’t even mention the aforementioned boyfriends who were what? A thousand years old. The only boyfriend you ever had who was, like, normal in any way and your own age, you treated like shit and until he flew off in a helicopter and went to a third world country just to get away from you. I’m just saying, you might want to talk to someone about all that is all. You know, like maybe a therapist”

“A THERAPIST!?! YOU CRAZY FUCKING PSYCHOTIC BITCH! IF ANYONE NEEDS A THERAPIST, ITS YOU!” Buffy leapt and threw a wild punch at Faith’s head. Faith ducked under it and spun out to the side. Raising her fists, Faith was ready to fight but Buffy seemed to get a hold on her self and she stopped.

“Look, all I’m saying is maybe the hang-ups about what you’ve been doing for the past few days are in your head. Maybe if you had a more open attitude about sex then these things might not be such a big deal to you.”

Ironically, Faith was actually making some valid points about Buffy’s past relationships, but it didn’t matter. This was off point. Buffy took a deep breath, lowered her hands, and spoke slowly.

“Just answer me one question?”

“Shoot?”

“How many men have you had sex with in the past, say, 48 hours?”

“You really want to know?”

Buffy nodded.

“You’re not going to give me shit and call me a whore are you? Try to save my soul or any of that religious bullshit?”

“No, please just tell me.”

Faith looked up at the night sky with a contemplative look on her face, like she was concentrating.

“Well, yesterday morning I fucked this guy who lives in my building. He comes by most mornings after his wife heads out to work. Nothing big, just an easy way to start the day with a bang is all. And yesterday afternoon, I went shopping and I met this cute sales guy at a shoe store and did him in the dressing room. He gave me these cool boots...”

Faith held up one of her legs showing off her knee high black leather biker boots.

“Cool huh?”

“Yeah they’re great,” Buffy said dryly.

“Then, later I went to a club and met these two college guys and we did it in the back of their car. They were hot too.” She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, “I need to call them.”

“Faith!”

“Oh, yeah, then around 3 AM, I couldn’t sleep so I placed a late night booty call on Xander.”

“Xander?”

“Yeah, what? You jealous?”

“What? No. He’s like my brother. It’s just...”

“Well trust me B, keep him you’re brother. Not all that much to write home about, if you know what I mean. Believe me, he got more out of it than I did. Now you want to stop interrupting? You’re breaking my concentration.”

Buffy rolled her eyes but let Faith continue.

“So, this morning I fucked the guy down the hall again, but I already counted him. And then earlier, before I met up with you I ordered a pizza. But I was about 5 bucks short so I blew the delivery guy and he covered it.”

Faith began counting, using her fingers to help her. She stopped and looked at Buffy, “Are we counting the vampire?”

“YES!”

“Okay, don’t be so testy, I was just asking. So that makes six and a half.” Faith smiled like she was proud of her self, although Buffy wasn’t sure if it was for fucking those guys or counting past five for the first time in her life.

“Six and half? How can you fuck half a guy?”

Faith raised a finger into Buffy’s face, “I only blew the delivery guy, I didn’t fuck him, so he only counts as a half.” Faith looked very satisfied with her self.

“Okay, whatever. But don’t you think having sex with six and a half men in two days is a little weird?”

“So, it’s been a slow week. What about it? We can’t all be blowing strangers and fucking our sister?”

“WHAT?! I DID NOT FUCK DAWN YOU IGNORANT...” Buffy stopped her self and simply turned and walked away.

“Hey B. We done?”

“Yeah, just finish the patrol without me, I have to go check on Dawn.”

“Awww Yeah! I understand. Want some...alone time with the sis huh?” Faith had a leering tone to her voice.

Buffy stopped and almost turned and charged her but if something was amiss then Faith was affected too and she wasn’t herself. At least that’s the excuse Buffy made for her as she headed home.

End of Part 3


	4. Finale

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers – The Vampire Slayer

Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers – Buffy’s Sister

Eliza Dushku as Faith – Also a Vampire Slayer

Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers – Buffy’s mom

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg – Wiccan Practitioner and Buffy’s best friend and a lesbian

Amber Benson as Tara – Willow’s girlfriend, also a witch.

Codes: MF, FF, Ff, Cons, NC, viol, and MC

**Buffy Summers and the Sex Demon – Part 4 (Finale)**

By Dbud

The Finale

Buffy returned home after her evening with Faith even more convinced that something was wrong in the town of Sunnydale. By the time she got home, she had seen at least a dozen couples fucking. In their car, by the side of the road, on a picnic table, everywhere, with no shame.

Buffy threw open the door to her house, afraid she might find an orgy going on. To her surprise everything seemed quite.

“Mom! Dawn! You guys here?”

No answer.

Buffy headed up stairs still calling for her mother and sister. She went to open her mother’s bedroom door.

“Mom? You in here?”

“DAWN!”

Buffy opened the door and was struck with the sight of her little sister, barely fifteen years old, buck naked and straddling the cock of the local paperboy, Kyle.

She was bouncing up and down with gusto, riding his cock. Kyle was moving under her, trying to keep up with the nubile young girl working his organ with all she could. Neither of them even noticed Buffy open the door.

“OH SHIT! OH GOD YOU’RE COCK FEELS SO GOOD!”

Dawn was screaming as she orgasm’d. Kyle had his hands outstretched and had two huge handfuls of Dawn’s tits in his hands, massaging them as she pounded his cock into her.

“OH FUCK!” he screamed out as they came together in unison, both covered with sweat. Buffy watched as Dawn fell forward and they embraced, making out wildly as they enjoyed their climaxes.

Buffy’s shoulders sank as she realized there was nothing she could do right now. She would need a firehouse to separate them. Walking down the hall, she opened the door to her bedroom to change her clothes and, “OH GOD!”

Buffy was greeted with the sight of her mother on all floors on her bed. But the most disturbing thing was the sight of her mentor’s lily-white ass on his knees behind her mother holding her by the hips and fucking her hard, doggy-style.

Fap! Fap! Fap!

Buffy could hear his balls swinging up and hitting Joyce across the pussy.

“OH Shit, that’s it! Fuck me harder!” Joyce was yelling for more as Giles worked her from behind.

“JESUS! GILES! MOM! STOP IT”

Giles looked back over his shoulder, “Oh hello Buffy. Care to join in?”

“WHAT!?! Join in?!”

“Yes, you know a little threesome action. I’ve always had a fantasy about doing a mother and daughter at the same time.”

“HELL NO!”

“No? Oh, alright. Maybe Dawn then.” Giles seemed to be imaging Dawn.

“Oh yes, Dawn’s the youngest anyway.”

“OH GOD!”

Buffy slammed the door as she stepped back out into the hallway. She couldn’t take any more of that. She headed down to take a shower.

About an hour later...

Buffy had showered and finally gotten Dawn and Kyle and Giles and her mom apart and they were all gathered in the kitchen.

“Listen to me! All of you! Something is going on here and we need to figure out what it is.”

“Buffy, I don’t understand what you’re talking about. What you saw your mother and myself doing is a perfectly natural act.”

“Don’t remind me.” Buffy covered her face trying to push the image out of her memory.

“Maybe if you got laid more often, you wouldn’t be such a tight ass,” Dawn muttered under her breath but everyone still heard her, snickering.

Buffy ignored her.

“Giles! I need your help.”

Giles seemed more interested in her mother though as he leaned over to kiss Joyce and reached into her robe and grabbed her breast.

“Dammit!”

Buffy grabbed Giles by the shirt and pulled him off her mom and slapped him across the face. Giles was tossed backwards and fell over the back of his chair to the kitchen floor.

“Get a grip!” Buffy yelled at him.

“I was trying to,” the Englishman murmured.

Buffy pulled her fist back to punch him, hoping to snap him back to his senses but he raised his hands as he climbed back to his feet.

“Okay okay. I get the point. Your instincts are usually correct Buffy. If you say something is going on, then something is amiss. What do you need from me?”

She thought for a few seconds, “I need you to go back to the Magic Box and see if you can find that anything like this has ever happened before. Like a spell or enchantment that makes people...I dunno...horny?”

He nodded, “Okay, Buffy, I will do that.”

“We also need to find Willow. She might be able to do something to break this thing.”

Buffy looked over her shoulder, “Where’s Dawn?”

“I’m here,” her sister’s voice came from below the table and then her face popped up from Kyle’s lap. Buffy noticed that the young man’s head was back and his face was dazed as Dawn had begun working on his cock again.

“Dammit Dawn! You’re coming with me. I can’t trust you here alone.”

Buffy grabbed Kyle and lifted him to his feet, his pants around his knees. She began to drag him to the back door.

“No wait, I can come too. I can help.”

Buffy ignored him and shoved Kyle down the back stairs and out into the yard.

As Buffy slammed the door, Dawn cried out, “Call me.”

Thirty minutes later, Buffy and Dawn were walking down the hall of the dormitory where Tara and Willow were living. Buffy had moved back home after she had dropped out of college, but the two of them were still going to school at Sunnydale U.

She had made sure that Giles had headed to the store and gotten her mom to go upstairs. It had taken two trips back to the house, catching Giles trying to sneak back in before she was finally sure they had done what she told them to.

Buffy knocked on the door and it opened quickly. A tall beautiful blonde was standing naked in the doorway.

“Oh good, new meat,” she purred while taking a long drag on a cigarette.

Buffy looked past the young woman at the orgy scene behind her. There must have been thirty women, all young and all beautiful in Willow’s dorm room. They were all fucking and fingering and licking each other. The cries of pleasure and orgasms were nearly deafening.

“Umm, is Willow here?”

“Hey Willow!”

Buffy looked through the crowd of female flesh and saw her friend look up. She was relaxing in a plush chair with several beautiful women hanging off her, one of which had her head between Willow’s legs.

She looked up, and seeing her friend, motioned for the girls to let her up.

“BUFFY!” she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her friend. Willow was completely naked and Buffy felt her press herself up against her and then felt her hands on her ass cheeks.

Willow’s body was tight and lean. Her complexion was pale and her body was covered with small freckles. Her tits were not large, but had big round areoles surrounding her dark nipples.

“Um, hey Will. Can we talk? Outside?”

“Sure. Hey Dawnie.”

Willow was smirking and Buffy looked back to see why. Dawn had her jeans down around her knees and was stamping her feet in an attempt to get them the rest of the way off. She also had her T-shirt pulled up over her head and seemed to be tangled in it, thrashing side to side in an effort to free herself. Willow was smiling as she watched Dawn’s tits bounce back and forth as she struggled with her clothes.

“Dawn!?! What are you doing?”

Dawn fought with her shirt and managed to work her head free but her arms remained tied up.

“What? I don’t want to be rude.”

Willow pulled the door shut and stepped into the hall and Buffy turned back to face her, ignoring her sister who lost her balance and toppled over in the hallway.

“Willow. I need your help. There is something funky going on here. We have to stop it.”

“What are you talking about? If there were some bad mojo going on, I’d know about it. Trust me. And I haven’t sensed anything like that.”

“WHAT!?! If there is nothing going on then what the hell is happening in your dorm room?”

“What? You know I’m a lesbian. I just invited a few friends over for a little party is all. When did you get so uptight? I have just the cure for that.”

Willow leered at Buffy and leaned in close, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and whispering into her ear, “You know, if you just gave it a try, you might like it.”

“Sorry Willow, but we have bigger problems right now.”

Buffy pulled away and started to leave, believing that her friend would be of no use when she found she couldn’t lift her feet. Looking down, Buffy saw two green glowing rings of light surrounding both ankles, holding them.

“Willow? What’s...”

Then two rings of the same light appeared around her wrists. Buffy began to struggle but it was no use, she couldn’t move. Suddenly, her arms were jerked upwards and her body was hoisted into the air. Her legs were pulled wide to the sides as well.

“Willow! Stop!”

The red-headed witch approached and ran her hand up Buffy thigh and then she unzipped Buffy’s jeans and slipped her hand inside. Buffy could feel Willow cup her crotch and slip several fingers inside her pussy. Buffy was trying to talk, but a green glowing band of light appeared over her mouth, silencing her.

“Don’t fight Buffy. Trust me, I know you’ll have fun. You just have to give my team a chance is all.”

With a wave of her hand, the door to her dorm room opened and Buffy’s hovering body moved effortlessly through it and into the room. Willow stepped through and placing her hand on the door, she turned and looked over at a now nude Dawn, “Coming?”

Dawn eagerly followed, “Hopefully very soon, yes.”

The room was small, just a typical dorm room but in it there was at least 30 naked women. Buffy looked around and saw several of them wearing the bright orange shorts of Hooters waitresses. Buffy recognized several as students from when she went to school here and even one or two from Sunnydale High. A number of them looked like strippers with huge fake breast implants. And at least six of the girls had on short skirts, white with gold trim and marked with the logo of the Fighting Cubbies, the cheerleading squad that supported the Sunnydale University Fighting Cougars.

All the girls were groping each other, grabbing each other breasts and fingering each other’s pussy. They were kissing and licking and rolling around all over the room. The floor and beds were covered with naked females of all shapes and sizes. But when Buffy came silently floating into the room, all the women stopped their lesbianic activities and stared at their newest plaything.

“I knew she’d show eventually. You couldn’t resist could you?”

Buffy turned her head, craning her neck to see the woman who had spoken. It was Tara, Willow’s girlfriend. She, like all the others, was naked. Tara had a fuller figure than Willow, with full hips and large breasts that seemed to have some real weight to them.

“Aww, don’t be jealous Tarakins.”

Willow wrapped her arms around Tara and embraced her, “You know you’re my favorite. But I just wanna play a little. Okay?”

Tara looked sheepishly at her girlfriend, “Okay, but I get Dawn.”

Without waiting Tara grabbed Dawn by the arm and pushed her to the bed and onto her back. Tara leapt onto her and straddled her head, forcing Dawn’s face between her legs. Two other women grabbed Dawn’s thin legs and pulled them wide and Tara leaned forward and began sucking on the teenager’s clit as they took a ‘69’ position.

Buffy turned her attention from her sister and Tara and back to Willow who was grinning at her now that she had gotten permission from her lover to have some fun.

Willow waved her hand and suddenly Buffy’s shoes flew off her feet. Her white socks then rolled down her ankles on their own and fell off. Buffy’s jeans, already unzipped, opened the rest of the way and slid off her legs. Buffy’s shirt and bra flew off next, leaving her totally naked once again.

With a snap, the green light gagging her faded.

“P-please Willow. Stop. Something is controlling you. This isn’t what you want.”

Willow laughed, “Sorry Buffy, but I’ve been dreaming of doing this for years.”

“Willow, wait, don’t!”

“Don’t be afraid Buffy,” She seemed to be thinking for a second, “Oh that’s right, you still like cock don’t you?”

Willow waved her hands and closed her eyes as she seemed to fall into a trance.

“WILLOW!”

Buffy was ignored as all eyes in the room were on the witch. They watched as a thin green tendril, appearing to be a mixture of light and smoke and glowing, extended from out between Willow’s legs. It appeared to be emanating from her pussy. The ethereal line of mist snaked its way out of Willow and up and across the room, towards Buffy.

“What the hell?”

As the mist rose before Buffy, it began to grow and expand. Before her eyes, the mist solidified into a tube like shape over a foot long. One end seemed to be slightly bigger than the shaft. As it grew, it split in two and a second tube formed alongside the first; both connected back to Willow’s crotch by a thin line of ectoplasm.

The green glowing phallus’s hovered for a second then one of them began to glide downward.

“What? Wait?”

Buffy struggled against the energy bonds on her limbs, but it was no use. She could not break free, the magic was too strong. Buffy watched as the dildo of light moved down and positioned itself between her legs, the fat end pointing up at her cunt.

“WILLOW!”

Willow could not hear her friend, she was in a trance with her eyes rolled back in her head.

“WILLOW! WAKE...”

Buffy’s body went rigid and tense as the shaft drove itself up into her pussy.

“...UUUUUPPPPPP! UUUUUHHHHHHHAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!”

Buffy screamed out as she was penetrated by the large magical device. Her face grimaced as she felt the dildo drive deeper into her than anything ever had. As the first dildo, drove itself up between her legs, the second, plunged downward into Buffy’s mouth, forcing her jaw wide.

Both of them began to work their way, on their own, up and down, in and out of her, penetrating both ends. Against her wishes, she had to admit, it felt good, the sensation of having this thing rub against the inner walls of her cunt, driving itself in and out of her. She gave into the pleasure and began sucking on the magical cock in her mouth with vigor.

“UGH! OH! AH!”

Buffy was grunting and moaning as she was fucked. At the same time, Willow’s body began to rise off the floor. She was hovering face to face with Buffy as they were connected by the tendril of magical energy between them. Willow let out a soft moan; she seemed to be deriving pleasure from the connection. As Buffy was fucked, Willow was feeling the sensations as well.

Buffy was having trouble focusing as more green tendrils crept out from between Willow’s legs. Each thread of smoke expanded and soon every woman in the room had at least one, sometimes two, of these dildos plunging into her.

All over the room, the women were being fucked and moaning in pleasure with Willow at the center. Willow let out a deep moan as she took in the orgasmic pleasure of all the women as they writhed and grunted.

As Buffy’s pleasure built, her eyes blinked open and she saw a third hazy phallus moving towards her. It crept towards her face and as she wondered what it was for, it slid over her shoulder and she felt it moving down towards her backside.

Buffy’s eyes went wide as she suddenly realized where it was heading and she felt the tip push itself against the tight opening between her buttocks. She clinched her ass cheeks, but it was no use. The twelve inch dildo forced itself into her rectum and disappeared within her.

Buffy’s entire body began to shake as she was anally penetrated, not for the first time, but certainly the deepest of her life. While the initial thrust was painful and shocking, she quickly succumbed to the pleasure as all three cocks drove into her body through her three orifices.

Willow’s body began to convulse as all the women in the room began to moan and shriek louder and louder. Their cries reached a crescendo as in unison, all of them, including Buffy, Tara and Dawn, all experienced the most intense orgasms of their lives.

For Willow, connected to them all, this was something beyond ordinary human understandings of pleasure. The sensations and intensity of all these female feelings rushed back into her, amplified.

“OH...MY...GODDESS!”

Willow finally spoke as he felt a sensation that perhaps no one on earth had ever felt before.

After the most intense moments of their lives, both Buffy and Willow went limp, their heads flopping back as they seemed to lose consciousness; simply hovering in mid-air.

Buffy’s eyes flickered open. She was on her back and she raised her hands to shield her eyes. There was a bright light shining down on her and she didn’t know where it was coming from.

She climbed to her feet. Her legs were shaky, but held her up. The first thing she noticed was that she was still nude. She felt a cool air against her skin. Her eyes adjusted and she looked in shock at her surroundings.

She was standing on top of a large hill covered in thick lush green grass. Off to her right was a tall oak tree. It was daylight and the sun was shining down on her and warming her skin as a breeze blew across her naked body making her tiny nipples pop out. The sky was a bright blue and clouds rolled by. She looked into the distance and as far as she could see was rolling hills and pastures.

“What the hell!?”

“Uhhhh.”

Buffy heard a soft moan and looked down and saw Willow lying on the grass, beginning to stir. She was also nude, her bright red hair and pale body a sharp contrast to the green of the grass. Buffy helped Willow up who seemed more unsteady.

“What happened? Where are we?”

“I don’t know Will?”

Just then Buffy heard a sound from behind and whirled to face it. She took a fighting stance, determined to make an accounting of whatever threat came at them. The sound grew louder she could tell it was hoof beats.

Over the hill, a large white horse came into view with a rider on its back. The horse was magnificent. Easily the biggest one Buffy had ever seen. It had no saddle and its mane was cascading behind it as it ran towards them.

The creature stopped about twenty feet away, braying and snorting into the air as it pawed at the earth with its hoofs. On its back was a female. Not a woman exactly. Buffy and Willow could immediately tell she was not human. She swung herself down from the horse’s back and rubbed the massive neck of the horse to calm it.

She was tall and regal looking. She had light blue skin and long stark white hair that fell over her shoulders and came down past her knees. She was nude and had all the same parts as Buffy and Willow, but more ample. Her breasts were large and full and her legs long and her eyes were white like her hair. Also, she had a small white tuft of hair between her legs as well.

Willow suddenly dropped to her knees, “Goddess!” she exclaimed.

“Goddess?”

“Yes Buffy Summers and you have nothing to fear from me.”

The woman’s voice was soft but powerful. Buffy lowered her hands.

“Rise Willow Rosenberg, sister. We do not kneel here.”

Willow rose, but kept her head lowered.

“What? Where are we?” Buffy asked.

“You’re connection and pleasure was so strong that I could even sense it here from another plane of existence. And I used the opportunity to bring your conscious minds here to speak with you.”

“What? Why?”

“You’re world is in great danger as is mine.”

The blue woman pointed past the two of them and they turned and saw a large storm cloud brewing in the distance.

“The same creature that is taking over your world is causing that.”

“Who is it? How is he doing this?”

“He was one of us once. A beautiful specimen of masculinity. He and I were lovers for eons. But his lust consumed him and he began to care only for his own pleasure. He became twisted and evil. So we cast him out.”

“And you sent him to us?!?!”

“No child. We imprisoned him but after millennia, he has escaped and found his way to your dimension. A world full of selfish needy creatures that he can manipulate. He is causing your people to fall to their basest instincts and as they do he becomes more powerful. And he is using that power to destroy this world of beauty and pleasure. You must stop him, for all our sakes.”

“Okay. I will. But how?”

“You will know when the time how to do it. Now you must go back.”

Buffy and Willow’s vision began to dim.

“NO! WAIT! Tell me how to fight him!”

Suddenly, they were both on the floor of Willow’s dorm room, surrounded by the nude and exhausted bodies of dozens of females.

“GOD DAMMIT! Why are all these inter-dimensional bitches so fucking cryptic!”

“Buffy! Don’t say that. And besides it’s goddess dammit!”

They climbed to their feet and both looked the other over. Each apparently was on the verge of saying something to address what had happened, but both seemed to lose their nerve.

“How about we get dressed?”

“Good idea.”

A few minutes later...

“We have to get to the Magic Box. Hopefully Giles will have some information that will help.”

Willow agreed and as they were about to leave, “What about Dawn?”

Buffy looked over at her sister who was curled up asleep, her arms and legs intertwined with Tara’s and her small head using Tara’s left boob as a pillow.

“Leave her. She’s safer here anyway.”

They left and about ten minutes later were heading into the shop. Giles was sitting at a table pouring through texts and magical tomes. Buffy was surprised he was actually doing what she asked. Then she saw Anya on her knees under the table, sucking on his cock.

“Hey Giles.”

Buffy walked in and put her hands on her hips, obviously annoyed at what she saw. He held his hand up before she could speak.

“Now before you say anything, you should know I’ve been researching diligently this entire time.”

Anya looked up and poked her head over the tabletop, nodding.

“He has. And I’ve been helping. Sucking his cock helps him concentrate.”

She went back to work. Buffy rolled her eyes but had lost the energy to argue.

“Yeah, he tried to get me to do it, but even I have standards.”

Faith walked into the shop from the back door that leads to the training room. She was covered in sweat and was unwrapping long strands of gauze from her hands.

“I thought about what you said B. About there being some funky doings going on. For once, you made sense. So I came over here to work out some aggression. It seems to have cleared my head. But man am I glad Anya showed up. Last thing I want is to have to go down on ole Giles here.”

“Considering where your mouth’s probably been tonight, believe me that’s the last place I want my dick.”

Faith stuck her tongue out at Giles.

“Alright, enough. What did you find?” Buffy spoke up.

“Well, unfortunately, I can’t find any reference to what might be causing this.”

“We got that covered. It’s some inter-dimensional sex god who is making everyone all horny so he can get back at his old girlfriend.”

“Oh, well. Good then.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes actually. I believe I’ve found where he is. I cast a locating enchantment and identified this area as having a tremendous amount of mystical energy.”

Giles pointed to the map, “He’s under Sunnydale High.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Of course he is. They always are. I mean Jesus! Why don’t we just head there whenever anything bad happens. The bad guys are always there.”

Faith approached, “least we know where he is, cause we need to do something fast. It’s getting pretty hairy out there. I mean I’m all for free love and all, but this is getting ridiculous. People are going at it all over town. I was attacked by ten guys just getting here.”

“You’re right. Giles, you stay here. Faith, Willow and I will handle this.”

“Any plan on how we stop this thing Buffy?” Willow asked.

“Actually yeah. I was thinking about it on the way over. I got an idea.”

About an hour later, the three young women were stealthily moving through the corridors of the basement under the girl’s locker room of Sunnydale High. Suddenly, a loud shrill scream came from just ahead and they stopped and crouched down.

“So, you both understand the plan right?”

Both Willow and Faith nodded.

“You sure this will work?”

“No, but it’s all I got. So, unless you got any better ideas...”

Both shook their heads and the three women moved into the large room at the end of the hall.

Standing in the center was a large male form. It looked like it could have been related to the female they saw in their dream, but a twisted nightmare version. It was big and had dark blue skin with claws and long teeth and a twisted face. It had a teenage girl, a cheerleader, in its hands and was fucking her up the ass. Brutally fucking her with its monstrous cock. She was flopping back and forth and the girls were unsure if she was alive or dead.

“Alright, playtimes over asshole!”

The creature turned to face them, still wearing the girl like a condom. It snarled at them, “I was wondering when you would arrive. I’m looking forward to raping you all.”

It grabbed the teenager’s body with his large hands and tore her in two, tossing her top half to one side and the bottom to the other. The sex demon charged as Buffy and Faith moved forward.

Buffy attacked low while Faith leapt at its head managing to kick it across the face and knocking it back.

“How you like that douche bag?”

The demon responded by backhanding Faith and sending her flying across the room. Buffy leapt on the creature back and put it in a choke hold as Faith tried to get to her feet.

“Willow! How’s it coming?!?!”

Willow was sitting against the far wall and chanting, trying to cast a spell.

“It’s not working. I’ve spent too much energy. I don’t know if I can do it.”

The demon grabbed Buffy and threw her into the wall as Faith launched a new attack driving her fists into the beast’s chest.

“That’s not what I want to here Will.”

“I got it I think. Hold on.”

Faith had managed to put the creature in a headlock. Putting its neck under her arm and pinning one of its limbs behind it. The thing was thrashing and fighting wildly though.

“Hurry. I can’t hold this thing for long!”

“WILL!”

“I got it.”

Willow pointed at Buffy and suddenly a green light, like the one she had used at the dorm room began to form around Buffy’s waist like a belt. The luminescent light began to flow around her hips and between her legs and within a few seconds it appeared as if Buffy was wearing a strange glowing chastity belt.

As Willow kept chanting, the area in the front of Buffy groin began to swell. The energy was growing and forming into a long thick tube. After another few seconds, Buffy was wearing a mystical strap-on more than two feet long.

“Hold him down Faith.”

“I’m trying.”

Faith used her super-human strength to push the demon down onto his knees. She pulled it on top of her and wrapped her legs around its waist, trapping it with its ass in the air.

“Just a few more seconds!”

“HURRY!”

Buffy grabbed the demon from behind by its hips. She mounted it, pointing the tip of the massive magical cock she had sprung at its asshole. Frankly, she was glad it had an asshole. She hadn’t even been sure of that.

“I’m betting you’re not gonna like this!”

Buffy thrust the entire length of the cock up the creature’s ass, driving it as deep as she could.

“AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!”

The demon let out a deep earth shattering scream as Buffy sodomized it. She began pounding her new found cock into the things rectum as hard as she could. The beast broke free from Faith and began bucking wildly trying to get Buffy off him but she grabbed the horns on the top of his head and, using them like handle bars, kept riding and pounding his ass.

“Oh you like that bitch!”

Buffy was screaming at it as she fucked it.

“HUH? BITCH!?! You like getting your ass fucked?!?!”

The beast thrashed, trying to get free but after nearly a minute it seemed to weaken as it’s flailing began to weaken. The demon dropped to his knees.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. You’re not so tough now. I knew this would get to you.”

She kept fucking it until it seemed to weaken even more and Buffy grabbed it by the horns and pulled the demon’s head back.

“NOW FAITH!”

When Buffy had begun sodomizing the creature, Faith had grabbed her battle axe and waited for a moment to strike. As Buffy pulled the thing’s head back, it’s huge cock was totally exposed.

Faith lifted the axe and swung it down, cleaving the demon’s cock from its body; castrating it.

“NNNOOOOOOO!”

The creature let out a long guttural moan as purple blood gushed from where it’s cock had been.

The thing went rigid and fell forward, apparently dead. Willow, Buffy and Faith all stood around it panting and gasping for breath. As they turned to leave...

“Cool, a souvenir. You guys mind if I keep this?”

Faith had picked up the creature’s sex organ, about the size of a baseball bat and held it up while asking her question. Willow and Buffy both looked at her like they thought she was crazy.

“What? It’ll make a good trophy. I can mount it over my bed. On second thought, that might be pretty intimidating for any guys I bring home. So maybe over the fireplace. What do you two think?”

“Uh sure,” Buffy replied, “You can keep it. Believe me, after the last few days, I don’t know if I ever want to see one of those things again.”

Willow smiled broadly, “Glad you’re finally coming around Buffy.”

As the three of them walked outside they saw men and women, teachers and students, boys and girls, all apparently coming to their senses and putting their clothes back on. They all seemed dazed and unsure of what had happened or why they were naked or why they were on top of the person they found themselves on top of.

“Come to think of it,” Willow asked, “Where’s Xander been all this time?”

Across town in a crypt under the graveyard, Xander Harris and Spike suddenly opened their eyes as if waking from a terrible nightmare. They were lying face to face in Spike’s bed.

They shot to their feet. Both were totally naked.

“This never happened. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

The end.


End file.
